


Pierced Heart

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Build, alpha dean ambrose, omega seth rollins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin, who goes by the nickname Lunatic Fringe, was hired by Miami's most feared Mafia Lord, The Viper, to settle some unfinished business in New York.<br/>What happens when someone stands in the way of the assassin before he could complete the given task.<br/>What happens when that someone happens to be a beautiful, sweet smelling, chestnut brown-eyed creature that screamed, True Mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enticing

**Read this first then continue on with the story -Reina** **.**

: **A/B/O Dynamics Introduction** **:**

**Note:** This is **_my way_** of A/B/O Dynamics. It's not the usual stuff but it's good for the story.

**A** **lpha** **:-**  
Being the top of the class.   
More powerful, dangerous, stronger, big, respected, feared and deadly. Alphas usually works in dominating things like economics, governments, politics, law enforcement and so on.

Most Alphas are male but some are female. Female Alphas cannot give birth as they do not have the proper reproductive system to bear children. Male Alphas have knots for mating during heats and ruts. The role of an Alpha is to provide and protect.  
They are only to be mated with Omegas. A bond created with a Beta usually does not last, but a bond with an Omega lasts for a lifetime.

**B** **eta** **:-**  
Being the second of the class.  
They are just like normal humans. Nothing special about them, only that they populate the world a lot more than Alphas and Omegas. Betas consist of males and females. Female Betas can bear children while males do not. Male Betas do not have knots.

**Omega** **:-**  
Being the last one.  
Omegas are beautiful to the society. They are fragile creatures, needs to be cherished by all. Omegas have a very sweet scent compared Betas and Alphas. The scent is to attract potential mate. Omegas are prone to being taken advantage of because of their sweet smell and petite feature.  
Never take advantage on an Omega. The laws in Omegan Rights are to be respected and followed at all cost. But Omegan trafficking are everywhere nowadays. The purpose of their existence is to breed. Give birth to many strong children into the world.

Male Omegas are rare but not unheard of. They are usually prized possession of royalties and the higher ups. Very special and very wanted by all. At the hands of a wrong person, Male Omegas could become slaves and servants. They are priceless, people would kill to get one of them. Male Omegas can get pregnant and make better soul mates to Alphas compared to female Omegas. They are considered the most loyal mate an Alpha could ever have. Though Omegas are special, they do not have freedom like the rest of the class. Their line of work mostly revolves around domestic housework, old folks caring and nursing.

 

\-----

 

He received a call. A very important call on a peaceful Saturday evening. What kind of a crazy person who wants to chat with an Alpha killer on a Saturday?

Dean groans as his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. He takes it out, not even bothering to check who's on the other line and pressed green. He was outside of a small diner in Chicago, enjoying a bit of smoke.

"What?" He's far too annoyed to be talking with anyone right now.

_"Hey Lunatic Fringe, is that how you greet an old friend?"_

"Orton? How did you get my number?" Dean did not expect to get a call from him.

_"I have my ways. Listen, I have a job for you."_

"Oh, so this is what it is. For a second there I thought you wanted to catch up on life, see how the other's doin'. Apparently not." The Alpha felt offended.

Dean and Randy have been friends for many years. But since Randy's _business_ has taken off to a whole new level, they haven't spoken a lot and rarely hang anymore.

_"I'm sorry I haven't been the friend you always wanted Dean. We'll catch up soon, okay."_

"Fine. What kind of job you're offering me this time?" Dean smirks.

He knew if Randy gives him a job to do, it would involve a whole lot complicated stuff. Not that he hates complicated stuff, it's the complete opposite really. Dean loves those kind of crazy, planned, over-exaggerate assignment to do. One time, he was given a task to kill another killer and frame the murder on an beta FBI agent. The guy never saw it coming.  
Sounds dangerous but heck, the money's worth it.

_"I want you to do some intel work. Go undercover, get all the information you can get and kill the boss of course."_

Dean took a long drag from his cigarette then continued.

"..aaand whose business are we trying to burn down this time?"

_"HHH Enterprise_ _._ _"_

"Why them?" Dean asked.

_"Oh, the usual. Wrong agreement, bad for business, pain in the ass sort of things. I have everything set up for you, new apartment, new bike, licences, bank account, weapons, you name it. Will you accept my offer, old friend?"_

"You know I can't say no to you Randal. How much will I get?"

Dean threw his cigarette on the pavement sidewalk and stepped on it.

_"About 5 million. How's that sound to ya?"_

"Music to my ears! Where's the party held at?" This is going to be good.

_"New York, you start next week. Everything you need to know about your new position is in your apartment. This is long run you know. About a year probably."_

"I can handle a year, besides, it's not like I got anything better to do. The assassin line of business is pretty slow at the moment. I'm glad you're taking me out of my misery."

_"Great doing business with you brother."_ Randy's chuckle can be heard from Dean's end of line.

Dean laughed. Oh the fun is just starting. He can't wait to mess with people's lives.

 

\---

 

HHH Enterprise.

Owned by billionaire Hunter Lévesque. An Alpha of high prestige.

Spouse, Stephanie Lévesque, an Omega.

Children, none.

Normal ass business but clearly running an illegal one under that pretty little profile of an enterprise.

High security in all the facilities. Huge ass building in the heart of New York.

Blah blah blah.

Dean was too bored to read the information that had been provided by Randy's underlings. To this day he still can't understand how that Alpha runs his drug dealings and be a Mafia Lord at the same time.

Good job Randall, your mom must be very proud of you.

Dean looks around his new place.  
Apartment? More like a high class double storey condominium with an indoor pool. An INDOOR pool. That Alpha Mafia Lord his spoiling the shit out of Dean.

Funny enough, Dean's going undercover as a new bodyguard for the boss himself, Hunter Lévesque. How he manage to get that opening, he will never know. All he got about the last guy was, he dropped dead somewhere in Florida. Coincidence? Think again.

Randy works in mysterious ways.

And now here he is. In front HHH skyscraper. First day of job, don't blow your cover.

 

\---

 

"Excuse me young lady, I'm expected by Mr. Lévesque." Dean flashed a smile at the girl behind the reception counter. Dean wore a dazzling new suit and tie that had been sent from Miami just for him. He looks like James Bond at first glance.

The girl smiled back, a sweet looking Beta. "Name please." She asked.

"Dean Ambrose, Alpha." Dean's proud of his title as an Alpha male. It gives him more dominance in this world sorted by class and gender.

"Ah yes, Mr Ambrose. Mr Lévesque is in his office right now. The security will frisk you down first then when you are declared clean, you will be escorted up to the top floor."

_'Wow, pretty high security. Making my life hard eh? Fine then.'_ Dean thought.

"Well okay then, let's get to business shall we." Dean clapped his hands together. This will be a challenging task, but what fun will there be if it's not.

The securities checked Dean for any weapons or illegal things but found none. He's not _that_ stupid. So they made their way up without any problems. And once they arrived on the top floor, the securities left Dean to do his own thing. Perfect.

Now he can memorise where everything is. Evaluate the scenery. Calculate the timing. Look for exits. Find some blind spots. Take out the cameras. Shut down the power.

All of that.. within a year of course.

He's not going to barge in and kill anyone in sight on the first day of his _new job._ He would like that but that's not what he was told to do.

He walked further into the new area trying to find Hunter's office. Opening door by door.

Dean's job is providing intel for The Mafia Lord of Miami, and he will do just that. When Randy decide it's time to bail, then that's his cue to put a bullet into Mr Hunter Lévesque's head.

Man, Dean can't wait for that day to come. The look at the Alpha's face must be like--

"Oufff!!" Dean turned a corner and ran into someone. He stumbled back a bit but regained his stand and heard a loud thud in front of him.

"Oww!!" The person that had fallen onto his butt whined.

"Sorry, didn't see ya ther--" Dean's words caught in his throat when the person below looked up at him.

SweetHoneyMateFuckMateMineMate

The creature looking up at Dean, is gorgeous, sweet smelling and has big chestnut brown coloured eyes.  
It's enchanting. He couldn't stop staring at it. Its hair, partially dyed blond, and the rest is black, it's skin, radiates sweet scent, its lips, oh its lips Dean wants to taste it, to lick it.  
The Omega looks around in its mid 20s. Young and beautiful.

It's a male Omega..

Dean has never laid eyes on a male Omega before. Not until now of course.

This creature in front of him is his. It's his to devour. To bite. To own. To mate. To breed. To fuc-

"Sethie? What are you doing on the floor?" A male's voice came from around the corner where the Omega came from.

Dean snaps back to reality.

_'What the fuck just happened!'_ Dean screamed internally.

"Oh uhh sorry, I accidently ran into him." Dean admitted and reached out to help _Sethie_ up to his feet. He's a bit shorter than Dean, lean and petite looking.

"S'okay, I didn't noticed you were coming either.." The Omega smiled shyly.

_'FuckFuckFuckFuckkk!!'_

Dean's trying his best to keep his composure and not try to bite and claim this Omega for his own.

"Pay attention when you're walking, boy." The voice belonged to an Alpha. It belonged to Mr Lévesque. He walked to the Omega and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry.." He looked down to his feet. Submissive.

"Where's Dolph? Isn't he suppose to be with you?" The alpha asked sternly.

"He went out to get lunch.."

Hunter sighs.

"Go to your room sweetheart, don't wander around by yourself. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Sorry dad, I'll be good okay, I promise." The omega leaned up and gave a quick kiss on the cheek of his dad. He turned around a left without another word.

Wait.. Dad?

Mr Lévesque had a son Dean didn't know about? What the fuck.

"You must be Dean Ambrose. Come, let's go to my office. I've been recomended about your service and I've heard high praises about you, young man."

"T-thank you sir." God Dean, keep it together man.

They continued to walk until they reached a double paned black tinted glass door. Once inside, Hunter took his seat at his desk and Dean cautiously sat in front of the boss.

"I have high expectation of you, Mr Ambrose. I'm putting all my trust in you to keep my son safe and sound. You better make sure you do a fine job, alright." Hunter said with a warm smile on his face.

Dean stilled in his chair. His son? I'm _that_ Omega's bodyguard? Wasn't I put into a job to be _your_ bodyguard?

 

Wait. What?


	2. Potential Mate

"What's the matter Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean was staring at Hunter's tie but looked up at the other Alpha when he heard his name being called.

"You seem a little.. out?" Hunter asked, concerned. He quirked an eyebrow Dean.

"Oh, sorry Mr Levésque, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Dean didn't even realise he had been spacing out after Hunter told him he would be that beautiful, little Omega's bodyguard.

But why?

Why does his son needs protection? Mr Levésque is his Alpha dad? It's his job to protect his Omegan son. It's what every Alpha father do. They protect and provide for their children, especially if their child is presented as an Omega.

Unless..

Dean had a strong feeling about this.

"Call me Hunter, Dean. Besides, you'll be spending a lot of time with us anyways." Hunter smiles.

"I'm sure you've seen my son earlier and you must already know his status as an Omega, right?" Hunter asked.

"..Riiiight, about that.. um, I didn't know you had a son.." Dean kept his face expressionless. He needs to pry as many things as he can out of this man. It's his job after all.

Hunter shifted in his leather seat, getting into a more comfortable position.

"No one knows actually. Only my mate and my loyal assistant Dolph. And now you, Dean." Hunter pointed at him.

Dean looked somewhat confused by what the Alpha in front of him just said. He was about to ask some more but decided against it, letting the older Alpha tell on his own.

Hunter sighs.

"I guess you must find it odd that no one knows I have a son." Hunter rearrange a few notepads on his desk. Dean didn't say anything and allowed the other Alpha to continue.

"That's because I don't. Seth was adopted by me and my mate. We found him when he was just a newborn pup, all covered in his bearer's blood by a river bank, 24 years ago. Seth turns 25 next week."

25? So young. Dean's 28 this year. He's actually pretty young for an assassin.

"What happened to Seth's parents?" Dean asked, he's curious now.

Very curious.

"His biological Alpha father died before I had a chance to meet him, but his mother.. such a tragic thing." Hunter sighed.

"She died giving birth to Seth. She had no one by her side when my mate and I found her. Only heard little soft cries from a tiny pup, Seth was always too small. Stephanie decided we take him in, and so we did."

Hunter turned a picture frame on his desk towards Dean so he could see what was in the photo.

It's a photo of the Levésque family, and a small boy sitting on Hunter's shoulders while Hunter's mate, Stephanie, has her arms locked around Hunter's. The little boy had longish black hair, and a huge grin on his face as he pulled on Hunter's hair. A happy family.

 _Shit, am I supposed to kill this man? Murder Seth's dad and ruin his whole entire world? This is all that he has._ _._ _Wait, why the fuck do I care? 5 million is a lot and hard to come by. Gotta keep fucking focus Ambrose!_

Dean never really did have a happy childhood. His dad was an Alpha and his mother is a beta. Not a lasting bond. Abusive dad.. no scratch that, a killer dad. His dad was the one who introduced him to this life of killing for a living. But he had enemies, so death was inevitable. And his mom.. well, she's just another junkie on the street.

Which leaves Dean, who surprisingly turned out okay. Maybe not _okay_ but he's loaded and has a private beach house. Living the life.

"I have a question Hunter. Why does your son needs another Alpha to protect him? It's _your_ job isn't it?" Dean leaned against his chair.

" ..This job I'm running, is.. not suitable for an Omega to be around in. For years I've been his Alpha dad, and for years I've been hiding him from the world.. I guess it's about time I let him go." Hunter explain. There's sadness in his tone.

"I have to find a potential Alpha to mate with my son." He finally said it.

Thought so. Dean had a feeling about that, and he was right.

An Omega needs to be mated before turning 26. If not then the government will swoop down and take the unmated Omegas into custody. But that's not the worst part.

The worst part is.. the Omegas in custody will be handed over to the Omegan Annual Auction.

It's a place where Alpha's across the country come and bid for the Omega they want to have. A live auction for those who wants to have a piece of sweet Omegan delight.

Dean has been to the auctions before. Honestly, he didn't see what's the point of it all. It's literally the act of selling Omegas to wealthy Alphas so that they can be their pet slaves or sex toys.

Poor things.

Omegas don't deserve that.

Seth doesn't deserve that.

_Seth._

Something struck into Dean's heart. It's Seth.

That's what he wants. That's what he needs. There's no way in Hell Dean would ever let go of such a sweet, pliant little thing to become some sex object to filthy Alphas who don't appreciate the wonders of Omegas.

"You know what happens to Omegas who aren't mated by the time they turn 26 right?" Hunter asked.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Seth doesn't know about that. I haven't told him about it. He won't be pleased when I bring him an Alpha oneday.."

 _You won't bring him any Alpha. I'm the only Alpha he need_ _s._

Dean wanted to growl at Hunter for mentioning such action. But he knew better.

"Are you sure you want me to be your Omega son's bodyguard? I'm not mated yet, and I don't know if that could be a problem since I'm still an Alpha." Dean asked in all seriousness.

He needs Hunter's approval. He needs Hunter's trust so that when the time comes, Dean can bite Seth and claim him as his own. His Seth.

 _Mine_.

"You're not just an Alpha, Dean. You're a pure bred Alpha. I have all the confidence in the world about you. I know you can control yourself around my son. You proved yourself earlier remember? I purposely told my son not to wear his scent blockers so you could have a wiff of him. Usually Alphas would try and bite him. But you didn't, so I'm must say, I'm impressed." Hunter grinned. He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Clever.

Dean takes pride in his composure. But being around Seth.. makes it hard for him to be as composed as he wants to be.

_Damnit. This Omega is screwing up my work here! How can I get anything done if I'm around him 24/7. Fuck!!_

Dean cursed his luck. But he also thanked fate for bringing him to lay eyes upon such a rare creature. A creature that soon will be his.

"What kind of Alpha are you pairing your son with if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know yet. But by the end of this year, Seth needs to be mated. I don't want him to be auctioned off to a stranger.." Hunter replied.

_Trust me, I don't want that too. Seth is mine. All mine._

Dean's gonna love his new position as Seth's bodyguard.

"Well I think that's enough introduction for one day. Come, you and my son must properly meet first. He has no clue about this so I ask of you not to put too much pressure on him. He hates being near other Alphas besides me for too long."

Hunter stood up and walks to the glass door.

Dean quickly followed him.

Hunter wants to find a mate for Seth. Dean is going to make sure every Alpha Hunter sends, die an agonizing death.

He's will kill any Alpha that want's to take his Seth away. He's going to make sure that Hunter's plan of finding a potential mate for his son, destroyed.

 _This is going to be_ _perfect._

Dean grinned maniacally. He can't wait to make Seth his and only his.


	3. Denial

What's up with dad? Bringing an Alpha in here.. Is he making me mate with him?

Oh dear god no.

I don't want to be tied down!! Why can't he understand that? I can take care of myself. I don't need an _Alpha_ to care for my well-being. I'm fully independant and can stand on my own two feet.

No need for a stupid, knot-headed, so called dominant Alpha in my life. Nope. Not interested. Thanks but no thanks.

I wish Dolph was here. Damnit dad! I swear if you brought an Alpha male here just to _form a bond_ , I am totally running away. For good this time.

Seth was sitting calmly on a couch in the _'Omegan-proofed'_ lounge his dad set up for him. Everything in there was meant especially for his comfort and safety. Hunter got a couch made with super soft materials, the walls were coloured with soft pastel blue and white. It's meant to be pleasant for an Omega.

To be honest.. Seth **hates** it. He hates everything. He hates the way his dad treats him like a fragile creature that could break at any moment. He hates his life as an Omega. Not just any Omega, but a male one. A precious male Omega that can't be anywhere else without an Alpha by his side.

Seth has no friends except for Dolph. He was homeschooled, he hasn't seen the outside world since the day he presented as **_this_** which was when he was 14.

Before he had presented as an Omega, he had an awesome childhood. He got to go on all sorts of adventure with his mom and dad outside the state. He visited Europe, went on a tour to South East Asia, got to go snowboarding in Russia and ate the best seafood cuisine in Taiwan.  
Those were the days.

But since that night, the night his scent changed so drastically, the night his world collapsed on him, everything wasn't the same anymore.

_"Seth..?" Hunter looked at his 14 year old son with wide eyes._

_"Hmm? What is it dad?? You look funny. Is everything okay?" Seth was of course, oblivious at the time._

_"You.. you smell different.. you smell like.." Hunter didn't continue._

_Seth was finishing up the dishes. He dried his hand and went back to his dad._

_"I smell like what dad? I haven't took a shower yet.. do I smell bad?" Seth looked at his dad. He didn't want to displease his Alpha dad with the smell of his sweaty clothes._

_"Son. You smell sweet. Do you feel anything weird lately?" Hunter took a step forward. He needed to breathe in his son's scent just to make sure._

_"I uhh.. I was all sweaty this morning and my stomach hurts a bit. But I'm okay now. What's wrong dad?" Seth stepped closer to Hunter and held his forearm. Hunter looked shocked and petrified._

_"Sweetheart.. you're an_ _**Omega** _ _."_

That was it.

When Seth heard those words left Hunter's lips, his whole world just got blown up. It felt like a kick to the guts, literally. Hunter quickly gave some of Stephanie's supressant to Seth on that day and to this day, Seth hasn't skipped his medication.

Meaning.. Seth had never experienced his first _**heat**_. It's bad for his health but he doesn't give a damn.

Seth just wants his life back.

He's going to turn 25 next week. He has the right to move out and go on with life, on his own. Seth wants to get back the years of wasted youth and try to reclaim the lost time.

If his health is the cost of having freedom then so be it. He wanted to run off and live somewhere far away. He wanted to have the life of a normal person. Why didn't he presented as a Beta or an Alpha instead? Life would be so much easier. Being an Omega just robbed him of his young years and probably his life too.

' _Too late for that I guess'_ Seth thought pathetically.

Seth sighed at the memories of his lonely past. He picked up his phone and dialed Dolph's number.

 _"Seth!! What's up man? You all good there?"_ Dolph raised his voice. He seems to be in a busy place.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just.. there's an Alpha here. And he's not my dad. Could you come over and mayb-"

 _"I'm on my way. You stay put. Hide in one of the bathrooms and lock yourself in there. I'll be there in a sec."_ Dolph's running footsteps could be heard through the phone. Seth couldn't even finish his sentence when Dolph hung up.

Dolph Ziggler. Seth met him 3 years ago. An awesome Beta with crazy personalities and he always wore flashy clothes. He's 26, a year older then Seth is. Hunter hired him a job to be his secretary one day just so that Seth could actually have a person to talk to besides his Alpha dad.

Thanks to Dolph, Seth wasn't that lonely anymore. Over the years they became best friends and Dolph has a tendency to be over-protective of Seth. Seth was annoyed at first but he got used to it. Plus it made Dolph a more likable person and fun to hang out with.

If his dad decides it's time for Seth to settle down then there's no way he could hang out with Dolph anymore. It's just not possible

"What did I do to deserve this.." Seth sinked down the couch.

"Deserved what?"

Seth jumped out of his seat and turned quickly toward the unknown voice. His chestnut brown eyes met with ocean blue ones.

 _'It's that Alpha again! Leave me alone damnit!!'_ Seth cursed inside.

"You're not allowed in here. Get out." Seth said sternly. He's not going to be taunted by the presence of this hardy looking Alpha.

"Seth.. that's no way to be treating your new bodyguard." Hunter stepped out from behind the unknown Alpha.

Seth's serious face fell once his dad came into the picture. Then he looked shocked after his brain processed what his dad just said.

"My bodyguard? Are you serious?" Seth seemed to forgot the new Alpha in the room and looked at his dad with displeased feature.

"Yes sweetheart, this is Dean Ambrose and Dean this is my son, Seth Rollins. Play nice you two."

"It's nice to meet you Seth." Dean gave the sweetest smile at Seth. It kinda made him melt a bit. Wait. No. Stop that. Dean held his hand out.

Hunter poked Seth and assured him to shake Dean's hand. Without any verbal protest, Seth reluctantly shook Dean's hand. It felt rough to the touch but soft once his gripped it long enough.

This Alpha.. Dean.. he's nice but there's something odd about him.. Seth couldn't put his finger on it.

 _'There's something about you.. what is it?'_ Seth kept that in mind for useful future encounter.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Dolph broke the handshake and pulled Seth into his chest, shielding him from Dean's view.

"Dolph! Relax, it's ju-"

"Who the hell is he boss?! What is he doing in the lounge?! Are you okay Seth? Did that bastard do anything to you??"

"Hey!! I'm still here." Dean waved his hand. He was tempted to show his fangs to this bleached haired Beta but swallowed the thoughts down since Mr Levésque is still in the room.

 _'Get your dirty hands off my Omega you piece of shit.'_ Dean growled inwardly.

"Okay Dolph. Settle down. Let's take this outside. Seth sweetheart, you stay here while we have a little chat. Dean you stay with him, make sure he's okay." Hunter grabbed Dolph by the arm and led him outside.

Dolph gave a death glare to Dean but Dean just stuck out his tongue at him in return.

 

\---

 

Dean chuckled at the way Hunter was dragging Dolph outside. He turned to look at the Omega behind him... and that Omega is not there anymore.

Great.

On the first day of his new job too! If Seth keeps disappearing, Dean's going to buy a leash and tie him down.

 _'That's pretty kinky of you Ambrose.'_ Dean smiled at the thought.

Sooner or later, Dean's going to claim Seth and get him a claiming leather collar. Something tells Dean that Seth likes black and studs. He's got all the time in the world to pick out a collar for Seth. Maybe they could both decide on one, that would be fun.

Dean walked to a huge balcony window in the lounge. The curtains swayed in the wind and Dean was right, Seth is out there.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing. C'mon inside, you're gonna catch a cold." Dean walked behind Seth who was busy looking down from the skyscraper at the tiny people walking here and there.

Seth didn't say anything. He's ignoring Dean.

Dean leaned down and breathe in Seth's scent quickly then moved away to stand beside him. Seth didn't notice what Dean just did. If he did, Seth would call out Dean for being creepy and weird.

"I don't need a bodyguard." Seth stated blantly.

"Well your dad seems to think otherwise." Dean smirked.

"He always do this to me. I don't need an Alpha to protect me, I can get by just fine without guys like _you_." Seth said bitterly. He didn't even glance once at Dean.

 _'Stubborn little boy aren't you?'_ Dean thought.

"You don't like Alphas do you?" Dean asked innocently.

"I hate Alphas, no offence. They're just crazy for domination and power in this world and to a person like me, it's really terrifying. Again, no offence." Seth stared at the city below.

He wonders when can he roam the city without getting cat-called and chased by knot-headed Alphas. He just want to be accepted by society as a human being, not a treasure to be kept locked away and hide from the world.

"Tell you what.. give me a week."

"Hmm?" Seth turned to look at Dean.

"Give me a week to change your mind about Alphas. Not all Alphas are bad ya know." Dean grinned.

"Yeah right. I doubt that." Seth said, amused by Dean's determination. He crossed his arms across his chest and stood firmly in front of Dean, not wanting to back down.

It's rude for an Omega to do that to any Alpha, but Seth is.. well Seth is Seth and he can do whatever he wants. He can. That's just fact.

Dean took it as a challenge stepped closer to Seth, giving off his scent so that Seth could have a taste.

Suddenly Seth arms fell to his side.

 _'Oh my god this Alpha smells good."_ Seth's eyes widened at his inside thoughts. How could that even cross his mind? No. Stop it. This guys is just mocking you.

Dean looked at Seth being flustered all of a sudden. It's really satisfying to see an Omega go pliant in the presence of an Alpha. Dean took the opportunity to take hold of Seth hand and kissed it. Seth just stared in shock.

He quickly pulled his hand away from Dean and held it close to his chest.

"You're blushing." Dean smiled.

"No I'm not. Stop it." Seth protested.

And of course Dean was right. Seth is blushing like mad right now and it takes all of Dean's willpower not to pin him to a nearest wall and kiss those plump lips of his.

A kiss to a hand by an Alpha to an Omega is a friendly greeting. But it seems like Seth doesn't really care for formalities. It's just too.. girly for him.

"Fine. A week. If I still think that Alpha's are jerks then I will personally fire you." Seth shot back at Dean and before Dean could say anything further, Seth rushed back inside.

"Oh it's on baby." Dean is so going to win at this.

 

\---

 

Seth rushed to the nearest bathroom and locked it. He could feel heat rising up to his face. Seth couldn't believe he actually blushed in front of that jerk.

' _Damn that Ambrose! I hate him!'_

Seth can't stand Alphas throwing him off guard like that. He felt.. vulnerable. Seth calmed down a bit and regained his posture.

Seth looked at the back of his hand. The hand that Dean just kissed. It was sweet while it lasted. Seth broke into a soft smile but quickly frowned. Dean's an Alpha, and Alphas are all the same.

 _'Maybe Dean's different. It won't hurt to give him a chance.. right?'_ Seth questioned himself.

"If that's how you're going to play, then I'm going to make your life a living hell." Seth whispered to himself. He's not going to lose against Dean. Seth smiled.

Maybe you are different Dean Ambrose. We'll see.


	4. Misplaced

"Settle down Dolph." Hunter ushered.

"Who was that???!!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Okay, you remember our talk about getting Seth some security?"

Dolph nodded.

"Well that guy you just met _is_ the security. Now I know what you're thinking. You think that no one does a better job than you and I agree."

"..B-Boss.. are you firing me??"

"What?! Hell no! Don't say that. If I fire you then Seth will kill me for sure. You're not suitable to be his bodyguard. I don't mind you being best friends with him but I need to find someone _else_ to protect him. An Alpha to be precise. I would never separate you from Seth. I even let you bleached a streak of my son's hair for god's sake."

Hunter and Dolph both laughed.

"But Dolph.. you gotta understand.. it takes an Alpha to replace an Alpha."

"Whoa wait.. you're not? Are you leaving Seth??" Dolph eyes were in shock.

"What? No, of course not! He's my son, I'm never gonna leave him. It's just.. I don't think I'm capable of protecting him anymore. This business is in a whole lot of pressure right now.." Hunter showed Dolph inside his office for some privacy. They sat down and continued.

"You and I know that we're not a company selling high-tech gadgets and fixing people's IT problems. To outsiders, yes." Hunter took out some paperwork from under his desk.

"That's just a cover up for what we really do. Dealing worldwide drug trading comes with a lot of responsibility. And it also comes with consequences." He continued.

"..What are you talking about boss? Did someone bust in on us?" Dolph is curious as to where this is headed.

"No. Not that I know of. But one of my henchmen told me that there's a Drug Lord in Miami sniffing in our business and I can't take that chance. If they want to bring us down, then they will want to find the easiest way possible to do it. And by that I mean through _Seth._ " Hunter pinch the bridge of his nose.

"..Holy shit. If they knew you have a son then.." Dolph leaned back into the armchair as realization came in.

"That's what I'm worried about. I can't be seen with him. Not anymore. I need to find an Alpha for Seth to mate with and soon."

"Hey boss.. when are we going to tell Seth about this _business_ we're running? Everyone in this building knows except for him.. when he finds out, he's going to have a major meltdown and it's gonna be ugly. Trust me, I know." Dolph shivers a bit.

"I've told you a thousand time, we're never going to tell him that. I don't want to taint his memories. I want to keep his innocence and obliviousness for as long as I can. I want to make sure that one day, when he's married and have pups, I'll just be a normal grandpa like any other grandpas out there." Hunter sighs.

"I'll stand by your order sir." Dolph spoke in all seriousness.

"Good. Let's start of with this building's security. I want everything doubled and reinforced. We might be going to war."

"Yessir."

Dean heard every word they said. He is one sneaky bastard. Earlier while Hunter and Dean had their conversation about the new job in the office, he managed to plant a bug under the seat he sat on.

Now with an earpiece, he can eavesdrop anytime he wants, until someone discovers that pesky thing of course. But Dean hopes that it'll be awhile till that happens.

 _'_ _Soo.. these people_ _**do** _ _run an illegal drug trading centre. I knew it! So that's why Randy wanted them to go burn in hell.'_

Dean smiled to himself for assuming it right the first time. But he still wonders what does Seth has to do with all of this? Time will tell he guessed.

 

\---

 

The day went by somewhat smoothly.

Seth is still ignoring and hiding from Dean. Dolph kept giving deadly glares toward the new Alpha and Hunter was busy with his calls and meetings.

It's quite boring to be honest. Usually Dean would be slitting someone's throat and sipping on beer, but today, not so much. It already late in the evening of his first day of work. It's kinda successful, ish?

"Take Seth home. Here." Hunter handed Dean a keycard.

"I'll text you the address. I won't be back in 2 days and I want you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't wander around by himself. I'm trusting you to be with him at all times Mr Ambrose. Can you do that for me?"

Dean examined the keycard and slips it inside his breast pocket.

"I promise you sir, no harm will come his way, not on my watch." Dean gave the most convincing smile to Hunter which made the elder smiled too.

"Thank you. Tell him I'm sorry for leaving so soon. G'night Ambrose." Hunter waved goodbye and left the lounge.

"Have a safe trip Mr Levésque." Oh this job is just getting better and better.

Now Dean has Seth, all for himself. If you don't count that blondie Dolph that is. Speaking of which, here he is now, storming toward Ambrose's way.

"Listen here pal. I don't know how it is you got this job but I'm not trusting you one bit, ya hear me? If anything happens to Seth, I'll make sure you stop breathing. What? You think an Alpha like you can scare me? Puh-lease. I'm watching you. Once I get my hand-"

"Dolph!! Stop it."

Immediately, both Dean and Dolph turns towards the voice. Towards Seth to be exact.

"You people are acting like little boys. Keep it down, I can't even think straight." Seth huffed in annoyance.

He looked around the room for a bit and noticed something was off.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

"He left just now." Dean answered.

"Great. Just great. Now I have to stay here for the night." Seth sighed and flopped down onto the cozy couch.

"Seth, your dad told me to take you home. C'mon, I have your keycard here." Dean flashed the card at Seth who was still laying on his back.

"How come he gave you the card and not me?" Dolph was fuming at Dean.

"That's because I'm an Alpha and oh, I'm also Seth's _bodyguard._ " Dean grinned from ear to ear.

Dolph gave up and just went back to his office. He can't be in the same space with Dean. It might just spark up a fight and he doesn't want to make Seth uncomfortable. That Ambrose is suspicious and sneaky. He's up to something and Dolph intends to find out what.

Seth was still laying on the couch, this time, he hugs one of the huge pillows and continued to ignore Dean.

"Hey.. don't be like that. Talk to me." Dean sat on the end of the couch by Seth's feet. He placed a hand on Seth's ankle and rubs it gently. Quickly Seth pulled his legs up, away from the touch.

"Stop that. Go away, leave me alone.." Seth spoke and hides his face in the pillow, hugging it tighter.

"Hey.. tell me what's wrong." Dean moved in closer and pulled away the pillow revealing Seth's face. He's so beautiful, with those big brown eyes, wavy silky locks, long thick lashes and pink lips. Dean accidently growled at the sight which sent Seth stumbling down from the couch onto the hard floor.

"Owww.." Seth moaned in pain while he rubbed his aching rear.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Seth. Are you okay?" Dean help the Omega up and sat properly beside him.

"I'm fine. What did you just do?" Seth asked.

"It's primal instinct. Sorry, my control slipped."

"Don't ever do that. It's scary and I don't like it." Seth scooted away from Dean.

 _'Great Ambrose. You're scaring the little thing! Why am I not in control when I'm with this guy? Get it together man.'_ Dean internally screamed inside.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Dean tried again.

"It's nothing.. I just,. wanna go home.."

Dean stood up and held out his hand to Seth. Seth hesitated for a bit but took the extended hand anyway.

"Let's go then. I'll take you home." Dean held onto Seth soft hand. Seth peeked at the clock behind Dean and noticed what time it was. 9:46pm.

"It's late.. I can't go out without my dad." Seth admitted.

"That's why you have me. Now get moving already."

Seth sighs and did as told. He hopes that once he reaches his silk woven bed, he can have a nice sleep and forget about today. Then when he wakes up he can just be dead to the world again.

Dean noticed that Seth likes to hide himself. He likes to be concealed and unnoticed to the outside world. It's very passive and low profile that none of the staff even noticed him. They probably don't know who this person is which puzzled Dean to no end.

_'Why does Hunter want his son's identity to be top secret? Is Dolph the only friend he has? That's pretty depressing..'_

It is depressing and it is true. If Seth doesn't have Dolph then he has no other friend in this rotten world. If the world knew the existence of a male Omega in New York then the whole world would be looking for that precious gem. Seth just needs to be mated and all of that horror will disappear in an instant. The problem with that is.. Seth doesn't want to be mated.

Dean held open the car door for Seth to get in. The Omega thanks him for that and it made Dean very happy to please the Omega. All black exterior Maserati Granturismo with red velvet interior is sure is eye catching to the other cars on the road.

Dean bought this car with his first paycheck and did not regret it one bit. He has a collection of luxury cars at his private beach house in California and he can't wait to show it off to Seth oneday. He might even win over the Omega's heart.

"You're pretty loaded aren't you?" Seth asked but didn't look at Dean's direction. He was busy looking outside at the trees and street lamps.

"Well, I do a pretty dangerous job. It does come with a price." Dean smirk and looked at the road in front of him.

"You must be a superhero then." Seth smile but still avoided eye contact with the Alpha.

"Hey are you hungry? I know a pretty cool italian restaurant, they have the best pasta in town." Dean suggested.

"I-I.. can't. I can't go out without my dad.." Seth lowered his head.

"Aww c'mon. Do you always do what your dad tells you? It's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you." Dean reached over and placed an assuring hand onto Seth had. The Omega flinch but didn't move away.

 _'Yes!'_ Dean is pretty much content. He has been trying hard to place his scent all over Seth and gaining the Omega's trust is a huge accomplishment. Just a few more steps and Seth would be sprawled on floor, showing off his belly to Dean.

Oh how he can't wait till that moment comes. To finally be able to bred Seth will be everything he always wanted.

Dinner went well. They chose a nice private corner without any peering eyes and the food was delicious. Seth was closer to Dean than usually. He's not used to be in public and he doesn't trust anyone but Dean. They went home and finally.. Seth gets to have that dreamless sleep he's been craving all day.

The place is unbelievable. It's a rooftop penthouse in Manhattan overlooking the great city. The view is breathtaking.

"You can use one of the guest rooms.." Seth said midway upstairs to his room. "And.. help yourself to anything in the fridge." He quickly got upstairs and shuts his bedroom door.

Odd.

 _'_ _What's going on in his head?'_ Dean wonders.

 

\---

 

Seth almost tripped trying to get into his bathroom and open his medicine cabinet.

"Supressant, supressant.. where the hell are you.. ah!" Seth found the pills he was looking for and dry swallow 2 of it.

_'Damn that Alpha!! If he thinks he can subdue me with his overpowering scent and stupid kindness, he is dead wrong!'_

Seth takes his meds constantly. It's bad for him but if it means that he can't be induced into heat than that's okay by him. He knows if he continues to take the pills, he'll die within a few years. Death may not sound so bad since he doesn't have anything else in this world. But that's another time to think about. For now he just wants to sleep.

 

\---

 

"Hey Randall." Dean took his chance to call his friend when Seth was out of sight. He made sure there was nothing in the house that could pick up his conversations and also made sure his calls are untraceable.

_"Hey Ambrose. So, how's your first day of work? Anything new to report?"_

"They know you guys are sticking your noses up their business and they're in a process of doubling the security."

_"Well that's why I have you! The guy within the walls, listening to every word they say. Good job brother."_

Dean could hear a faint laughter from the other side.

"Oh any by the way.. did you know Mr Levésque has a son?" Dean asked almost out of curiosity. But then he realized he made a huge mistake and those words that slipped out of his mouth couldn't be taken back.

 _'Fuck..'_ Dean cursed himself.

There was silence at first but Randy spoke up.

"No. I did not. Tell me more." His voice change so drastically. At first it was all happy going but now it's a bit on the serious side.

"I don't know much. Just know that he has a son." Dean lied.

 _"Good. Keep up the good work. I'll run my own investigation. That's the lunatic I know. I knew I could count on you Ambrose."_ The line ended there.

"Fuck.. Ambrose you totally screwed this one up.." Dean whispered to himself. It clicked when he asked that question to Randy. Why didn't he just kept his mouth shut? Dean groaned tiredly.

Randy might use Seth to bring down HHH Enterprise.


	5. Contusion Kiss

After the short talk with Randy, Dean has been thinking all night about what that man has up his sleeves. It's probably nothing, for now. Maybe Dean's just overreacting. It's not like Orton would do anything to Seth.  
Right?

Dean kept pacing around the penthouse, not bothering to flick on the lights. The windows in this place are huge, even the moonlight could lit the whole living room. Dean quickly gave up and called it a day. He's so tired from everything he just wants to lie down and take a short nap. He considered using the guest room but decided against it and chose the couch instead.

Dean wants to make sure he has a clear view of the front door in case somebody tries to break in. If that happens, he could easily pull out his gun and shoot whoever it is.  
Better safe than sorry.

"What a day.." Dean sighed and closes his eyes as rests his head on the armrest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be awesome. Dean has Seth for himself afterall.

 

\---

 

The first thing Dean felt was a tug on his shirt. He didn't react to it at first and continued to stay in his slumber. But there it was again..

 _Danger_ _!_

Instantaneously, Dean's eyes snapped opened and he responded to instinct.

He grabbed whoever was in front of him and pulled the person down onto his torso. Dean puts his arms around the stranger's neck and holds a headlock in place, choking the rude intruder. The small figure screamed but his voice was trapped as soon as Dean wrapped himself around his neck. He gasped for air but the strong arm didn't move one bit.

Dean didn't have time to indicate who he was choking but now he does and he looked down to see who it was.  
Dean's eyes grew wide after he realized who he was trying to overpower.

"Ahh!! Plea-se.. De-- ack!! Ah!! Hmph!" Seth was wailing in pain.

He couldn't breath. Tears started to stream down his face. His hands were trying to loosen Dean's tight hold, but he didn't have the energy and just patted Dean's arm desperately. Seth's whole body trembled, feeling the oxygen leaving his insides. It felt like he was going to die.

"Ple-as.. se.." Seth distressed attempt to get free slowed down and he was starting to black out. His body was shutting down into unconsciousness.

Dean quickly lets go of the hold and Seth dropped to the floor. He began coughing violently, placing his hand protectively on his neck.

"Fuck!! Oh my god Seth!!! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!!" Dean panicked. He got off the couch and kneeled on the floor, eye level to Seth.

He reached out to touch Seth, to make sure he was okay, but the Omega slapped his hand away and backed up from him. Their eyes met.

Dean's heart shattered.

Seth eyes.. they were.. they were afraid of him. His eyes were tear glazed and his cheek was stained with wet droplets of pain and fear. He looked like he had just died on the spot.

"I'm so sorry Seth.. I--"

Seth got up suddenly. His hands were still protecting his neck. He ran passed Dean and went upstairs to his room and shuts the door behind him with a loud bang.

Dean was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK AMBROSE!! You almost snapped his neck you piece of shit!!!"_ Dean cursed himself.

Dean flopped back on the couch and hid his face in his hands.

"You screwed up Ambrose. Great." Dean's voice muffled as he speaks in him palms.

Dean didn't mean to do that to Seth. He didn't even know it was Seth in the first place! He's not use to sleep with other people in the area. Usually he'd sleep peacefully and when something wakes him up suddenly, it's always people trying to kill him in his sleep.

This time, Dean thought he was in deep shit and that someone is trying to murder him. But it turns out to be completely FUCKING WRONG.

"FUCK!!" He swears loudly.

Dean got up and went to take the stairs but he stopped midway up. On the stairs, he can clearly see the kitchen below. His eyes were fixed on the display that was shown.

On the counter, there are two plates of freshly made waffles with a side of cinnamon roll and two tall glasses of orange juice.

Seth had prepared breakfast for the both of them..

Dean feels awful inside. He feels so awful, it's killing him to know that Seth was just going to ask him to join for breakfast but what did he do? He headlocked the poor Omega into submission and almost choked him into unconsciousness.

Dean went up to find Seth's room. He turned the knob but it's locked.

"Seth.. please. I'm sorry. Please let me in. I need to see if you're okay or not.." Dean rested his forehead onto the door.

"Please Seth. I didn't mean too. I hurt you and I'm sorry. Let me at least take a look at you.." Dean closed his eyes.

This is going nowhere.

Dean was about to give up but suddenly the lock turned and the door cracked opened.

Dean was hesitant. He waited for a bit then carefully pushed the door in and stepped inside. His eye roamed around the dimly lit room but stopped when he sees Seth. He was curled up in a ball on his queen sized bed, wrapped up in a thick blanket. Dean slowly made his way to the Omega and pulls the material away from him. Seth's back was facing him.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, making the mattress dip and Seth scoots closer. The assassin placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and lets it stay there.

"Seth.. let me take a look at you. Please." Dean is worried. He's worried if he had hurt the younger male more than he expected.

Seth sat up and faced Dean, but he didn't make eye contact with him. Dean took this opportunity to examine further the damage he had subconsciously done.

Dean went in closer and gently lifted Seth's chin, exposing his abused neck. There are a few small bruises but nothing more. Dean sighed in relief. He traced a finger on the mared skin which sent shivers down Seth's spine.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I promise it won't happen again." Dean said sincerely. He was too focus on the wound he didn't even noticed the smile that Seth gave him.

"..I-I'm fine.." Seth's voice was a bit hoarse.

"..Let's.. have breakfast." Seth said casually, as if nothing happened.

Dean looked up to Seth, trying to find anything wrong with him but.. he's doing okay. That's a good sign.

 _'Thank god!!'_ Dean cheered inside.

"Are you sure you okay? That's going to leave a few bruises.."

"It's.. It's okay.. I'll just wear a scarf till it goes away."

"Are you going to tell Hunter?"

"....No, he doesn't have to know." Seth tried to get out of bed but Dean blocked his way.

"..What is it?" Seth asked. He look at Dean with a questioning expression. Seth was about to ask again but Dean suddenly moved closer to Seth. The Omega could feel the Alpha's body heat on his. Dean lifted Seth's chin again. This time he gave a sweet kiss on Seth's adam's apple.

"There. It'll get better soon." Dean gave a devilish smile.

Seth turned beet red and pushed the Alpha away from him, making Dean fall back onto his butt. Seth got up and left the room, going downstairs to the forgotten meal he made with both of his hands.

 _'He just kissed your friggin neck!! All I wanted was a peaceful breakfast but instead I get choked and kissed? Is this day going to get weirder and weirder?! Damn I hate that Alpha!!'_ Seth has an argument up in his head.

He actually appreciated that Dean tried to correct himself. It made him happy to know that Dean does have a heart, not like the other Alphas out there.

 

\---

 

_Seth woke up with the Sun._

_Even though the city are filled with skyscrapers reaching for the heavens, he still manage to wake up at sunrise._

_5.21am._

_That's what it says on his bedside clock. He got up and went straight to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face making him more alive and refresh._

_'Wonder if Dean's awake.' He thought._

_'Maybe I should make some breakfast. It's still pretty early. Waffles seems nice.'_

_Seth went downstair to the guestroom but when he peered inside, there was nobody there._

_'Huh?'_

_Seth walked by the living room and stopped in his track. He sees a pair of legs dangling from his couch._

_'That's probably Dean. Don't wanna disturb him.'_

_Seth ignored Dean for now and went to his kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients he needed and proceed to make breakfast._

_Breakfast for two._

_"Hah! it's like I'm somebody's housewife." Seth said to himself._

_Stephanie was the who taught him how to cook. It's rude to not prepare any food for a guest so Seth thought it'd be a perfect time to practice on his cooking skill._

_Moments later he gets manhandled._

Seth tittered as the memory from earlier rolled itself like a film. He grabbed the untouched plates of food and placed them on his dining table, determine to have his food eaten.

 

\---

 

Breakfast was indeed a success.

"Did you make these?" Dean holds up a cinnamon roll.

Seth just nodded. He's tired of verbally speaking. His throat and neck are still sore from the ordeal.

"They're friggin delicious!! You'd be an amazing husband being able to cook like this. Whoever the Alpha you end up with will be pretty damn lucky to have you." Dean smirks.

 _'That Alpha being me of course! I'd be so lucky to have you as my mate Seth!'_ Dean admitted inside as he watched for Seth's reaction.

Seth stopped chewing his food and swallowed thickly. The light tint of blush red on his cheeks continue to deepened in colour. He has been bashful ever since this man at _his_ dining table showed up and it's annoying him to no end!

"I.. I don't want to get married." Seth picked up his fork and stabs his honey lathered waffles.

"Hm? Why not?"

"Cause I'll only be used as a trophy husband and be shown off to other Alphas, since I'm _so damn rare._ "

Seth hated that idea but it's true. If you get your hands on a male Omega, you certainly will show up at profligate dinner parties, presenting the Omega you've claimed. Blah. Disgusting.

"You'd be surprise to see how many Alphas that are very respectful and understanding. Who keeps telling you these lies? Yeah some of them are true but not all of them." Dean placed his silverware on his plate and looked at Seth across the table.

"That's what I learn from my home school teacher back then when I was a teenager." Seth admitted.

"Well that teacher of yours is wrong and doesn't know shit about life. Forget whatever they said and let me show you what an Alpha is really like." Dean flashed a smile at Seth.

"So far I'm actually impressed. You do have your ways Dean Ambrose." Seth didn't bother for a response and stood up. He took the finished plates and placed them in the sink.

Dean followed behind him.

"So, what do you want to do today? You wanna go out somewhere?" Dean asked.

Seth laughed at that. Dean didn't get why though.

"I don't go out. I've never gone out, not since when I was presented as an Omega. The only places I go to is the office and home." Seth said while washing the dishes.

"That's not going to happen." Dean went to Seth's side and stopped the running faucet.

Seth looked at Dean with indifferent eyes.

"Today. _You_ and _I,_ are going to the fair." Dean grinned like a little child.

Seth's eyes glint with excitement. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his lips. He looked the other way. Away from Dean's stupid grinning face.

"Okay." Seth replied, still smiling like a fool.


	6. A Gift

"So.. you live in Manhattan since you were 14 and you're telling me you've never been to Meadowlands State Fair? Holy cow, what have you been doing all these years??" Dean was shocked to learn the truth from the Omega.

"I've been cooped up for most of my teenage life. Don't blame me. Blame biology." Seth sighs as he heads upstairs to his room.

Dean followed Seth upstairs only to see the man go to his closet and takes out what appears to be a scent blocker. Seth generously applied the scentless perfume onto his clothes and body, masking his delicious sweet Omegan smell.

"You don't need to wear that. It's blocking your natural sweet scent.." Dean sounded a bit disappointed.

"That's the point of it. I can't be running around smelling like custard tarts and apple crumbles. That's Omega rule 101. Never go out smelling like an Omega." Seth patted his shirt and jeans, making sure the odor masking perfume sets in.

"Unless you're mated." Dean added.

"Yes. Unless I'm mated.. But I'm not.. and I'm not interested in Alphas, so this," Seth held up the clear bottle scent blocker. "..this will be by my side at all times."

"But you smell so good."

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean turned towards the door.

"Ready to go?" The alpha asked. He held out his hand to Seth.

"Yeah.." Seth smiled and took Dean's hand.

 _'Hell yes! This is like a date right? This is a date!! I'm going on a date with this beautiful being that has graced the earth with it's alluring scent and stunning looks!!!'_ Dean congratulate himself for the progressed he's made.

Now comes the hard part.

Making sure Seth enjoys the whole day without any hitch and give him the best time he's had in a long time. Dean has to make Seth trust him enough to know that Alphas aren't all bad.

 

\---

 

They arrived at the fair about 30 minutes later and Seth's feet were glued to the grown. They were both standing outside the front entrance. Seth couldn't take his eyes of his surrounding area.

The place is ginormous, there are people everywhere, the air smell of buttered popcorn and mouth-watering foods. It's nothing like he's ever seen before.

It's amazing.

"Hey c'mon! We can't just stand here all day! There's a huge load of rides we need to try." Dean exclaimed in excitement jumping up and down beside the younger man.

Truthfully, it's all too overwhelming for the young Omega. It's been so long since he went to places like this.. it's frightening somehow.

Dean couldn't wait any longer so he just scoops up Seth bridal style, earning a loud yelp and began walking inside.

"Put me down!"

"Not a chance."

"Dean.."

"You're small. I don't want to _lose_ you." Dean looked at the cutie in his arms.

"I'm not a child and I'm not that small! Now put me down you crazy Alpha!!" Seth tried to wriggle his way out but Dean just pressed him closer to his chest.

"Okay. You win." Seth gave up and hid his face in Dean's chest, avoiding curious stares from other people in the fair.

He was blushing like mad.

"I hate you, you know that?" Seth hisses.

"Yep. I totally know that." Dean had a sheepish grin on.

Their first ride was of course, the fucking roller coaster that Seth refuses to ride but was forced too anyway. He slaps and clawed at Dean but the Alpha still managed to get Seth into his seat and fasten the safety belt.

"Safety belt my ass. I'm going to die."

"Brighten up boy. It's going to be hella fun, trust me!"

"No!! I don't want to trust you!" Seth protested.

"Here, hold my hand." Dean offered.

"I don't want to. Go away."

"Suit yourself." Dean said in a playful tone. _You will hold my hand no matter what._

As they reached the highest peak, Seth felt like he was about to piss himself. Absentmindedly, his hand eventually intertwined with Dean's fingers.

_Success!_

But all that giddy feeling Dean was having was quickly replaced with heart thumping, adrenaline rushed, ear deafening screams as the cart plummeted downwards. Excitement ran in the Alpha's blood. Dean could feel his hand is still connected with Seth's. That's a good sign of trust.

When the ride was over, Dean jumped off the cart, still pumped up from the thrilling ride while Seth stumbled out of his seat with shaky legs.

"So! How was it?!" Dean asks like a huge man child, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Seth had his hand above his heart, trying to slow down the beating and relax a bit. He was about to yell at Dean but seeing the joy in the Alpha's face made him think twice.

"It was.. scary."

Dean didn't seem to like that answer so Seth quickly added.

"It was scary but a lot of fun." Seth smiled at Dean. The Alpha brightens up instantly.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." Dean said and wraps his arms about Seth's shoulder. The Omega didn't seem to mind so much at the friendly gesture and just rolled with it.

 _'Well.. I guess it wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. Thanks daddy for the cool bodyguard.'_ Seth leaned closer to Dean.

 

\---

 

They went on a few more rides till Seth looked like he was a bit tired. It felt like forever running around in the fair. There's so many things to check out but both of them decided to take a break and rest for a bit.

Dean told Seth to stay put by a vacant bench while he gets something done. Seth still didn't get what the Alpha meant by _'wait here, I got something for you'._ It's either another ticket for an extremely dangerous ride that could kill a human being or just another packet of gummy bears.

While Seth continues to nom on his corn dog, Dean pops out of nowhere, startling the Omega, almost choking on his food.

"Ackk! Stop trying to kill me with mini heart attacks you bastard!!" Seth glared at Dean but his eyes adverted to something Dean was holding in front of his face.

There was a long pause before Seth could process what he was looking at.

"..Aww.. you got that for me..?" Seth melted at the sight of the gift Dean presented him.

It's a stuffed white Pegasus, with fluffy wings and violet beady eyes.

Seth reached for it and Dean lets him have it. It's a cute scene to see an Omega Dean's trying to court be over the moon with something he provided.

"I saw you eyeing it earlier, so I thought you might like it." Dean sat down beside Seth, eyes glued to Seth's joyous expression. The Omega didn't even look away from the little Pegasus in his hand.

"Thank you." It's the most sincere Seth has been in so long.

He puts the gift aside and gave a tight side hug to Dean. It caught Dean by surprise but he quickly recovered and rubs Seth's back in appreciation.

Suddenly Dean felt his left pocket vibrate. Seth let's go and continues to fondle with the stuffed mythical animal, still smiling from ear to ear.

Dean lets Seth be for now and took out his phone.

It's a text.

From Hunter.

 ** _Mr L_** ** _évesque_** **_(17:23pm)_**  
**_Dean where are you and where is my son? Why is he not in his room? My business trip ended early. Call me when you get this._**

"Shit." Dean cursed.

Holy shit, Dean needs to have a good fucking explanation for this. Think Ambrose, THINK!

The office!! He needs to get to the office since Seth said there's only two places he can be, home and work.

Damnit.

Dean had to cut short their fun time together. If Hunter ever finds out that Seth's bodyguard took him to a friggin fair then his job will be terminated IMMEDIATELY. There's no way he can lose his job. Fake job that is. He's still an assassin but he can't jeopardize his position. It'll ruin his mission and ruin his chance with Seth.

"Seth.."

"Hmm?" The Omega looked up the Alpha who was standing a few feet away from him.

"We gotta go." Dean regretted saying those words. To see the happiness leave Seth's face just breaks his heart.

"Oh.. okay then.." Seth replied with indifferent tone in his voice.

 _'Damnit Hunter. I'll kill you in your sleep when the time is right.'_ Dean cussed internally.


	7. Be Reasonable

Hunter paced around his son's living quarters but there's not sight of that little Omega. He had returned from his _business trip_ quite early because he has some important things that needs discussing with his son.

While on the short trip, Hunter met someone. He met an Alpha. Not just any Alpha. An Alpha that is prestigious, wealthy and very handsome looking.

Hunter wants Seth to mate with that Alpha he met. He wants Seth to be in an arrange marriage since his son refuse to get married all at once.

_'I know you don't want this sweetheart, but I can't let you walk around without an Alpha by your side..'_

Little did he know, Dean has been doing that ever since they met. If Dean finds out that Hunter will be arranging Seth's married life.. all Hell will break lose.

Seth won't be pleased to hear the news. But it is his father's wish for him to be mated and married off. Maybe Hunter can slowly interject Seth with the plan without freaking him out. The older Alpha has to try. If not then the government will surely take his son away and Hunter can't bare to see that happen.

"Arrange marriage it is then.." Hunter whispered to himself.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Dean. Where are you? Is my son with you?" Hunter didn't need any greeting. He just wants so know if his son is where he should be.

_"Yes he is Mr Levésque. We're at the office."_

"I called Dolph and he said you guys weren't there.." This is getting a bit suspicious.

_"No no Mr Levésque, we are here. Dolph didn't realize we were. You can come by to see for yourself if you want.."_

Hunter was trying to point out any foul play but didn't pick up on any. So he did the only thing he can.

"I be there in 20." Then he hung up.

 

\---

 

"What did he say?" Seth asked Dean, leaning up trying to peek at the Alpha's phone.

"He said he'll be there in 20.."

"...."

"DEAN!! We're not even at the office!! We're on the side of the road somewhere in New York!!!" Seth spread his arms, motioning to the busy people on the street. They left the fair as soon as Dean told him about the text.

Seth was starting to panic.

"Calm down baby--"

_Baby?_

_Shit._

_Okay, that just slipped._

"What did you call me?" Seth appears to simmer down. He thought he heard Dean called him--

"I said calm down you _cry baby_. C'mon, I know a shortcut. We can get there before your dad does." Dean recovers.

"O-okay.." Seth replied, unsure if the Alpha speaks the truth.

Dean grabbed Seth's his hand gently and pulled him along, weaving through the crowds of people into an open space. They rushed passed a few buildings, alleys and shops. Dean didn't even glanced at the people he was shoving out of the way, earning a few shout and curses from the poor pedestrians.

Rude.

"Oh fuck off already! Move it bitches!!" Dean yelled at them. He literally pushed a Beta by his face. Thank god that guy didn't bite off Dean's hand.

Seth giggled at Dean's determination. He didn't know where he is. He's never explored the streets before, only looked up the map in his phone.

Now, experiencing the area in first hand, it's thrilling. It would be impossible without his bodyguard.

_It would be impossible without.. Dean._

Seth noted in his head to thank Dean later.

Miraculously, while Seth was busy checking out the structures of the city and the strange people that are focused on their daily tasks, both Dean and Seth stood right in front of HHH Enterprise.

"How did we..? Never mind." Seth said aloud.

"C'mon." Dean ushered Seth inside. The Alpha showed his ID and told the security it's private matters. They passed and went straight to the top without frisking.

Dean hates frisking. It's like being molested with consent. It's a good thing they didn't pat him down though, he has a 9mm Glock tucked behind his pants and a hunting knife strapped by ankle. You can never be too careful.

 _'I might just kill a Beta today. Why not? It's fun!'_ Dean considered.

 

\---

 

Dolph was flipping through today's newspaper in his office when he heard the usual 'ding' of the lift outside.

He wasn't expecting anyone and there's not many people are allowed to be up here. Who the hell could it be? Earlier he received a call from Hunter, asking him where Seth it. He inform the Alpha he hasn't seen them around. Maybe it's Hunter outside.

Dolph got up from his seat and carefully placed his paper on his desk. He reached for his gun under the table and proceeds to the door. Gun first, he kick his door open and aim the firearm to whatever was in front. He almost pressed the trigger if it weren't for the small cry he heard.

"DOLPH!!" Seth screamed his name.

Dean jumped forward grabbing the gun out of the Beta's hand and unloads the live bullets.

"Seth?!" Dolph exclaimed, looking at the small Omega in view.

"I could've blown your face off you crazy boy!!" Dolph continued to inspect the Omega for any injuries.

 _'Hands off you bleached haired freak!'_ Dean was getting a bit possessive.

"I'm fine Dolph." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Okay.. What the hell are you doing here?! Where have you been!!? Hunter has been looking for you, _everywhere!!_ " That thought suddenly hits Dolph.

"About that.." Seth was about to begin.

"And you!" Dolph advert his eyes to Dean.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't care if you're some pure bred Alpha or that Hunter handpicked you to be Seth's bodyguard, but you think you can disappear with the boss's son like that, well think again buddy. I will kill you if this happens again ya hear me? You think you ca-"

"Dolph, Dolph, DOLPH!! Stop it! Enough!! Dean didn't do anything wrong, okay? So calm down, please.." Seth got in between Dean and Dolph.

The two looked like they were about to go all out and _actually_ kill each other.

 _'God.. why can't these two get along!?'_ Seth screamed internally.

Dean glared at Dolph, giving him the cold shoulders. One of these days he's going to kill that Beta bastard. He might just hang him up on the Empire State just to make a fucking point to the whole world, not to mess with the fucking Lunatic Fringe.

"Okay.. sorry Seth." Dolph sends an apologetic look at the shorter man.

"So where were you guy at? Hunter told me you weren't in your--" Dolph stopped.

He looks at Seth's big brown eyes with an odd expression. He sniffed the air.

_'Something's off.'_

Without thinking, Dolph pushed Seth and pins him to the closest wall and wraps his arms around the smaller frame, encasing the Omega.

Dean growled at the sight in front of him. He doesn't like where this is going one bit but Dean is forced to lay his hands down. He can't go up and rip the Beta's face without any repercussions .

"D-Dolph.. what are you doing?" Seth is genuinely scared now. Dolph still has Seth pinned and around his arms.

Dolph went down to Seth neck and breathes in the Omega's scent. He was scenting Seth.

"D-Dolph.. you're scaring me.." Seth admitted.

The Beta suddenly lets go of Seth and steps back so that Dean and his best friend was in view.

"You guys went out in public." Dolph stated.

"Dolph. It's not what you think--" Seth tried.

"Where the hell did you take him huh? You can't run around in public endangering him like that. What are you doing? You're his bodyguard right?" Dolph was about to have another meltdown but Seth pulled him away and went over by the couch so that they can have a _little talk._

 

\---

 

"You guys did what?!" Dolph was in total shock.

"We went out to the fair! Isn't that great?! It was so much fun you have to come with us next time!!" Seth excitedly told the truth.

Dean gagged at the thought of bringing _that thing_ with him.

"Look!" Seth shoved the Pegasus he got into Dolph's face. "Dean got it for me!! He's so sweet." Seth hugged the soft plush toy.

"Okay Sethie.. I think I'm just gonna lie down for a bit yeah? I'm gonna lie down and process this whole.. thing."

"Dolph. Dad's gonna be here in a few minutes. Could you possibly tell him that we were here all day? Please Dolph? For me." Seth leaned forward and blinked his eyes, with thick long lashes fluttering.

"O-okay Seth.. anything for you.." He wasn't really focusing to what the Omega was telling him.

"Thank you!" Seth placed a kiss on Dolph's forehead. He got up with the Pegasus in hand and walks towards Dean.

"So, how is he?" Dean gritted through his teeth. Dean is a little jealous of Dolph. No, he's actually very jealous of Dolph.

"He's ah.. processing it down? It's okay though, he got the message."

"Good then."

What a long day. If it weren't for Hunter, Dean could've taken Seth out for dinner at the finest restaurant in the city. He would've taken Seth for a sightseeing cruise and eaten the best pizza in town. But no, none of those things came true.

_'Maybe another time.'_

Eventually, Hunter burst in with frantically searching for his missing son.

"SETH!!?"

"I'm right here dad--"

Hunter swoops down and gave Seth a bone crushing hug, making the poor man squeal in pain.

"Oh my god.. I thought I lost you.. I thought they took you already.." Hunter whispered the lets go of his son.

"They? Who's they?" Seth asked.

"..No one. Why didn't you pick up your phone when I called you?"

Just then Seth realized.. his phone wasn't with him. He left it in his room by the bedside table.

"Sorry dad.."

"You had me worried sick!" Hunter lets out a relieved sigh.

"But you're okay and I'm glad. I have some matters that I need to discuss with you but that can wait. I think I'll go home and have some sleep. Don't stay up too late okay sweetheart." Hunter kissed Seth's cheek and waved goodbye.

Hunter will break the news about the _new Alpha_ to Seth soon. He had a rough day and in need of a good resting.

Everything seems to move slowly from that point on.

Dolph kept glancing at Dean and Dean ignores the over-protective Beta altogether while Seth fiddles with his sleeves.

Dean went out in the open balcony to have a smoke. When he pulled out his pack and takes one out, someone snatched it from his hands.

"It's bad for you." Seth said a throws the cigarette on the tiles.

"You can't tell me what's bad and good." Dean smirks in amusement.

"Of course I can. Technically, I'm your boss. So from now on," Seth takes the whole pack from Dean and crushes it in his hands. "..you won't go near these things." Seth grinned at Dean.

"Fine then." Dean gave in. He didn't gave in because he thinks Seth is right, it's because Seth is just too cute to deny.

With his long thick black lashes, curly yet messy silky hair, smooth and soft skin with plump bouncy ass. He can't wait to pound into the little Omega and make him a moaning mess. And his scent.. oh god his sweet, sweet maple scent. Dean wonders what Seth will smell like when he's in full heat. By then he would be busy licking Seth from head to toe. But he still wonders..

"Stop staring at me like that you creep."

"Hmm?" Dean snapped out from his daydream.

"You're a creep you know that?" Seth said, trying to hold down a giggle.

"Yeah.. I've been told that _many times_ now. Wouldn't be surprised too." Dean smiled.

"Hey.. thanks for today. I had a real good time." Seth looked the other way, avoiding Dean's obvious stare.

"No prob. Next time we'll go on the Ferris wheel." Dean said.

Seth turned around with disbelief in his eyes.

"Next time?"

"Yeah. What, you think it's a one time thing? Hell no!! I'm gonna take you around this city till there's no more places to explore." Dean promises.

"..Thank you Dean.. that's so kind of you." Seth blushed.

There was a moment of silence but Seth spoke up first.

"You called me _baby_ earlier, didn't you?" Seth said with a stupid grin.

"W-what?? No I didn't." Dean stuttered.

"O-kay." Seth moved passed Dean and went inside.

 _'Damn that kid. I'm gonna make him love me. Then I'm gonna marry him.'_ Dean vowed.


	8. Hello

_"My son wants to see him for himself. I still don't believe your proposal but I'm making sure this is the real deal."_

_"_ Trust me, you won't be disappointed. He's still young, 25 years of age and of course, rare beyond people's imagination. Your son will surely like him."

_"I do hope you speak the truth, Hunter. You wouldn't want me to exploit your business now do you?"_

A playful tone can be heard through the phone by the thorough-bred Alpha. Hunter didn't like how invasive this person is but there's nothing he can do. If he doesn't make this deal now, his _business_ will surely go into bankruptcy and there are many people who wants him and his family dead in a heartbeat.

_"My son will come by unannounced so you better prepare that Omega of yours. He doesn't want to deal with a frightened little creature on the first day."_

"I'll make sure he knows of our arrangements."

_"Remember Hunter, this deal is not settled yet till my son sees the product in hand. And I surely hope everything goes well."_

And the line went dead.

Hunter puts down his phone and sighs audibly. He can't jeopardize his company in other people's hands. Yes, he runs an illegal drug trading worldwide stock market, but still, this is his life. His father went through so much to make all of this successful. He died in a gun shot crossfire.

There's no way in hell Hunter Levésque will let his father die in vain. If only all of this mess wouldn't be solved by his only son, everything would be fine. But no.. his son has a purpose, and it's to be wedded of to another Alpha. It's what's best for business.

"Honey, why are you up so late?"

Hunter turns around and sees his beautiful wife in a red sleeping gown, rubbing her eye while yawning. It is pretty late, almost 2am to be exact.

"It's nothing love, I just.." Hunter sighs. "It's our company.. and our Seth." Hunter drops his head.

Stephanie neared his husband and lifts his chin so they made eye contact.

"You know Seth will completely be against you about this marriage. He'll hate us for life. He's our baby.. you can't be serious about this, right?" Stephanie tried to smile but couldn't.

She saw every bit of seriousness in Hunter's eyes. Even without answering her question, she knew that Hunter won't back down on this.

"I can't believe you would do this to him.." Stephanie lets go of Hunter and turns her back to him.

"I'm sorry. Think about it love, Seth will have a new Alpha to be with! He's going to have a new family. He's gonna have lots and lots of babies and we," Hunter walked in front of Steph and holds her shoulders tenderly. "We get to be grandparents." Hunter smiles fondly at his wife.

Stephanie returned a soft smile and hugs her husband.

 _'Grandparents doesn't sound so bad..'_ Stephanie thought.

"But what if Dwane's son is abusive to Seth? We don't even know his name for god's sake. Let alone how he'll be with our son.." Spethanie holds on to Hunter.

"I can't answer that love. We'll just have to wait and see.." Hunter whispered.

Dwane Johnson is also in the business of drug trading and Hunter owes him a favor a very long time ago. Now that owe will probably be paid off by marrying his son to Dwane's son. He hasn't seen any picture of the Alpha's son and doesn't know what to expect when the time arrives. He only hopes Seth can except all of this, if not, the god help us all.

His whole family will be wiped out and his company will be shut down. For good.

 

\---

 

"How did it go dad?"

"I'm still not convinced that Hunter has a son. An Omegan son too! It's seems so unreal. All these years.." Dwane paced in his office.

"Maybe he's lying."

"No. No he can't lie. His life is on the line, there's no way he can lie in this." Dwane stopped pacing and stood still, thinking.

"Maybe he picked up an Omega from the street and poses it as his son." Dwane's son suggested.

"That's what you're here for. To make sure that what Hunter's telling the truth. You're gonna drop by and take a look at this _Omega._ " Dwane seems to be disgusted saying that word. If it's true, then he might just cut off the deal and kidnap the boy. A male Omega? That could go for billions on auction. Easy money.

"So you want me to marry the guy?"

"Of course son! A male Omega? Do you know how precious that creature is!? I'd kill for a chance with it."

Dwane's son sighs, unamused. He mindlessly dismantle and assembles his handgun by a nearby table. Dwane saw his son disinterest in the current topic.

"Son. You're 28 years old. You're a handsome bachelor Alpha who is also a millionaire and I think it's about time to have an Omega by your side, don't you?"

"What if I don't like the guy?" He drops his gun parts on the table harshly. "What's his name anyways?" He asked.

"Seth Rollins." Dwane answered. He doesn't like his son's attitude but he could care less for his son's feelings.

As long as that _Omega_ is in their hands, everything will sail just fine.

"Listen to me boy, we better make this arrangement successful. If Hunter lied, put a bullet in his head, you understand?" Dwane eyed his son seriously.

"Yessir." It's useless to object his father's wishes. Might as well check out the so called _rare male Omega._

 _'Maybe he's pretty to look at? I guess I have to find out for myself.'_ He thought to himself as he looked outside a window.

The moon shined bright that night. Things might change it a few days.

 

\---

 

"What's this?" Seth eyes excitingly at a shopping bag that Dean held out to him.

"Take it." Dean said.

Seth took the bag and opened it without hesitation.

He gasps.

Seth pulled out a pastel blue blanket that was neatly folded in the bag. He traced the super soft material of the fabric and noticed something odd.

"It's a.. nesting blanket?" Seth look up at Dean in confusion. He sees that Dean has a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Then it hits him.

_'Oh my god. It's a nesting blanket. A blanket that is used for Omega's to nest and cuddle in!! To roll around and just get high from the softness of the friggin downy fiber material!!!'_

"Dean.. I can't accept this.." Seth puts back the blanket back inside the bag. He knew that a blanket like this cost about 1000$ to 10,000$.

"What? Why not? Just take it! It's your's now." Dean seems disappointed.

_'Did I get the color wrong? I wanted the pink one but Seth might think it's too girly so I went for the blue. Maybe it's not soft enough? I should've gotten the limited edition one, it has gold yarn weaved into it!!'_

_"_ It's too expensive Dean! I can't.." Seth blushed deeply.

Dean smiles at the sudden bashfulness of the Omega.

"Happy Birthday Seth Rollins, and I demand you take your present and put it to good use." Dean's grin just grew wider as he watched Seth's shocked reaction.

"M-My birthday?" Seth blinked a few times as he processed the info that was thrown to him. He thinks further and count the years and days.. oh. It is his birthday today.

Seth turns 25 today.

"Yes you big dum dum. It's your birthday!" Dean cheered. "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday?" Dean asked worriedly.

"For a second there.. I did forget." Seth looked dumbfounded.

Seth looked down at the thoughtful gift from Dean.

_'Dean is so kind..'_

"Thank you--"

"Ambrose!" Seth was cut off with a familiar voice.

Both Dean and Seth turned towards the voice.

"Yes, Mr Levésque." Dean greeted, all the playfulness from earlier vanished and is replaced with stern Alpha pheromones.

"I need you to accompany me at lunch with the some of my business pals. Mr Ziggler had personal issues to attend. Come, we leave now." Hunter turned to leave but was stopped when Dean spoke.

"Mr Levésque, what about your son?" _C'mon man! We were having a moment here!_

"Ah, almost forgot. Sweetheart, please stay in the lounge and don't go anywhere. Don't leave the office. We'll be right back before you know it." Hunter smiled at his son.

"Okay dad." Seth wanted to spend the afternoon with Dean but maybe in the evening they'll have more time to do that.

It's been almost a week since the fair. He and Dean became friends but strictly maintained the boss and bodyguard relationship. Nothing interesting happened for the last couple of days. But today it's his birthday! His dad hasn't wished yet but at least Dean remembered. Dolph might text him soon, so he'll wait for that.

Seth watched as the two Alpha went out and left him alone in the empty office. Dean gave one last look at Seth but Seth wasn't looking. Dean didn't want to go with Hunter. He'd like to roll around with Seth in that new blanket and cuddle up to each other, sharing body heats. But that's never going to happen. Oh well.

"Just my luck.." Seth sighs. His frown was replaced with a warm smile when he looked at the blanket that was given to him.

"I guess I should take it for a test drive." He smirks.

Seth went to the lounge and sat on his favorite sofa. He pulled out the blanket and snuggled up into it.

_'OH MY GOD IT'S SO SOFT.' Seth screamed internally._

Within minutes, he dozed off into dreamland.

 

\---

 

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey.."_

_"Hey, wake up."_

Seth slowly open his eyes when his sleep was disturbed by someone.

Instantly, Dean came to mind.

"Dean? You're back already?" Seth sat up from the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

He stretched his limbs and looks toward the voice that woke him up.

Seth's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. He doesn't know this guy. The man that stood near him wore a black expensive suit paired with a burgundy tie. His shoes are shiny and well kept. His body is toned and muscular.

But what made Seth's jaw drop is the man's feature. He has a pair of piercing blueish grey eyes, with thick jet black hair that had been neatly tied back. He smells of Alpha pheromones, dominant and strong.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked. His voice is deep and heartwarming.

"Hm?" Seth looked confused. He was busy taking in the new sight that he missed what the man said.

"Is this floor where Hunter Levésque's office is?"

"Ah. Yes it is, but he's out for lunch." Seth stood up. The unknown man in front of him is about 6'3, way taller than Seth it. Seth looked down to the floor not wanting to make eyes contact with the Alpha.

 _'Damn Omegan instinct!'_ He cursed.

"Oh, I'll just wait then." The Alpha made his way to sit on the opposite of where Seth stood.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude but.. are you allowed to be up here?" Seth was curious. No one but his family, Dolph and Dean are allowed and this stranger does not count.

"I was inform that I could stop by anytime I want so here I am. Mr Levésque and I have some arrangement business to settle with." He said.

"Oh.." Seth didn't know what to say so he just sat back down and bundles the blanket on his lap.

"Are you, by any chance Mr Levésque's secretary?" The stranger asks.

"No, I'm just a guest." Seth lied. He has a bad feeling about this.

This Alpha may have thought he's a Beta since he puts on scent blockers before coming to the office. It's more of a habit now.

"Mr Levésque will be here soon so you might wanna stick around for a bit." Seth said.

"I will, and call me Roman. Roman Reigns." The Alpha held out his hand. Seth cautiously takes the gesture.

"I'm Seth Rollins." Seth said. Suddenly, the Alpha's grip on Seth's hand tightens.

"Pleasure to meet you." Roman said, his voice was strained.

He eyes scanned the younger man in front of him. Then he took a sniff of the air. Ah. Scent blockers.

Why hasn't he seen this sooner! This is the Omega his dad had been telling him about. The Omega that is bound to be his husband. Seth Rollins.

A male Omega. What a sight to behold.

 _'Maybe this arrange marriage isn't so bad as I imagine it would be.'_ Roman smirks at the thought.


	9. Well Known

'This is so boring!' Dean exclaimed internally as he stood still by a corner. He has his favourite 9mm Glock in hand, ready to kill if needed.

Apparently, he's on guard duty while Hunter has lunch with his murderous drug lord pals. Every minute that passed only makes Dean more irritated and the loud laughter from the table full of billionaires is just not helping the situation at all.

'I should be with Seth right now. Maybe he'll even invite me to cuddle up with him using that new blanket I got him. Damn he's probably alone right now. What if something happened to him?! What if he's not at the office right now?!! Fuck!! Maybe I should just go. Hunter won't notice, right? Fuck Hunter, Seth is way more important than him--'

"Dean. Snap out of it!!" Hunter clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face making the younger Alpha blink out of his self mental arguement.

"Wha- oh. Sorry." Dean apologized.

"Listen. Me and the guys are gonna get some agreement settled. You can go back to the office. I don't like the idea of Seth being alone for too long. Now go." Hunter commanded.

"Yessir." Dean said with a happy tone but Hunter didn't catch that.

Finally, Dean gets to get out of this dump and return back to the comfort of his Omega's company and be intoxicated with his delicious sweet scent.

"Fuck yes!" Dean cheered as he stepped outside from the hotel that held lunch for those money crazed Alphas. Those people are wasting their precious time with meaningless meetings and contracts. Well, that's what Dean thinks of it anyways.

Since they came with Hunter's car, Dean didn't have any transport to get back to Seth. The best option for him right now is either the subway or a taxi.

"Subway it is then.." Dean said. He passed a doughnut shop and decided to stop and get some for Seth. The poor boy probably didn't have anything to eat yet. With Dolph absent, there's no one getting him food. All better for Dean. He might get a chance to make Seth like him even more. A full Omega is a happy Omega.

The image of Seth satisfied with his belly full just makes Dean feel all fuzzy inside.

Dean got his ticket and ride is just 20 minutes to get to his destination. It's funny. Not one of the detectors even beeped when he passed them. He has a gun tucked inside his pants and no one, not even the securities noticed it.

Lucky Dean.

'No wonder it's so easy to kill and be killed here.' Dean thought.

He stepped onto the platform and got on his transit to where he's headed. Strangely enough, there's not much people on it. Dean found an empty seat and quickly owned it. He placed the huge bag of steamy hot doughnuts to his side. It's filled with various toppings and fillings. Dean has no idea what Seth likes so he just got the ones that he thinks Seth might enjoy.

Knowing it's gonna be a few minutes still his stop, Dean took out his phone just to pass some time. But what he didn't expect to see is 2 miss calls and a text from.. Seth?

Dean quickly opened the text he received and ran through it.

15:32pm  
From: Soulmate♡

-Dean when are you gonna get back? There's someone waiting for dad in the office. I think he's leaving early if you guys don't get here soon. Call me when the meeting's over. Sorry to disturb you. Just wanna let you know.

Someone's there with Seth? He's not alone?? Shit.

"Who the fuck lets some stranger be on the fucking floor. It's an off limits floor for fuck's sakes!" Dean groaned in frustration.

Dean read the text again and the more he looks at it, the more anxious he get. The only good thing about the text was it's the first time his soulmate sent it to him. Dean knows it's cheesy to save Seth's contact as soulmate but he doesn't care. It's cute and Seth is cute.

Anyways, who is this guy? This is bad. Seth might be in danger right now. Dean cursed at himself for being to careless. He's suppose to be by Seth's side all the time. But not this time.

Dean didn't waste any seconds when his stop finally arrives. He picks up his bag and pushed through masses of people to get out of the subway. After a few minutes of jogging on the side of the street, Dean sees the building he's so desperately trying to get to. He slips through securities and went straight to the elevator, pushing the button which led to his Seth.

'Hang in there baby, I'm almost there.'

Dean is worried beyond belief. Awful scenes kept playing itself inside his head and he's afraid that one of them might be true.

He stepped out of the elevator as soon as the metal doors open and rushed inside to find his precious sweetheart.

"Seth?" Dean called. His gun in hand, tempted to shoot anyone that comes into his view. The bag full of doughnut is still tucked in his other arm.

He opened the door to Hunter's office. No one's there. He then tried the other rooms, even Dolph's office. They were all empty. And the last place he needs to check is, of course, the lounge.

Dean slowly reached for the steel handle of the matted glass door. Being his right hand occupied with his gun, he went with his left and pushes the door open even though he's still cradling the paper bag.

'I can shoot with a bag of doughnuts in one hand if it calls for it.'

"Seth?" Dean tried again but his voice was only a mere whisper.

He turns to look at the couch that Seth likes to call a floating cloud and relief came gushing into his heart when his eyes met with the black and gold locks of his darling's hair.

Seth heard footsteps behind him and instinctively turned to look who it was.

"Dean! Your back!!" Seth exclaimed. He jumped out his seat and made his way to Dean. In his heart he wanted to hug the older man but that's just silly. It's only been a couple of hours. Dean doesn't miss his face anytime soon. So instead, he just stood there and few feets away from the Alpha. Seth's eyes wandered to the brown paper bag that Dean held and curiosity filled his mind.

"I got you something to eat. It's doughnuts. I don't know what flavours or fillings you like but I just got the ones I think you might so if you don't like some of them you could just leave them out and--"

"Thank you Dean, that's so thoughtful of you." Seth cuts in. He doesn't need any explanation from Dean. He knew that the Alpha has a good heart and a kindness that is hardly ever shown by anyone anymore. Seth is grateful to have met with this guy.

"You're welcome." Dean gave a warm smile.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.

'What about that person you were talking about Seth? Is that guy still here?' Dean wondered. He scanned the area but found no one in sight.

But all that changed when a voice spoke. A very familiar voice.

"Ambrose?"

Dean turns around to look at the person who said his last name aloud. And his assumption was right. That voice belonged to someone he knows, all too well.

"Reigns." Dean said sternly. His blue ocean eyes met with deep intimidating grey ones.


	10. Friendly Face

Dean knows this man in front of him all too well. He would never forget a face like that, someone so familiar, someone he had a past with.

Roman Reigns.

His partner in crime, or, used to be that is. Until one day, the man left him high and dry in one of their _missions_ together. They used to be friends, but now, not so much. Acquaintance? Maybe. But friends? No. Not now, not ever.

_"YOU BASTARD!!!" Dean points his gun at Roman's direction, enraged by the outcome of their earlier situation._

_Roman didn't even look at his face, much less flinch even though he's being gun pointed at. He mindlessly flip through today's news without a care in the world. To be honest, he's not afraid of what Dean might do, because he knows that the blonde could never pull the trigger. He's soft like that._

_"You know that mission was a bust and yet you didn't listen. I told you didn't I?" Roman raised an eyebrow, but he still didn't look at Dean's way._

_"You left me to DIE Reigns!! I could've been killed because of you!!" Dean's hand began to tremble but his arms remains determined to hold Reigns down with his firearm._

_"That's on you!!! I told you I didn't want to be apart of it!!" Roman slammed his coffee table and stood up, towering over Dean._

Dean and Roman used to work together in the manhunt career path. Roman provides the firearm and Dean pulls the trigger. It all worked out till that night when their fragile friendship crumbled apart.

They were told to take a life of a court bailiff by an anonymous call with an impressively high amount of wage to go with it. Dean without a doubt just takes the offer blindly. Roman on the other hand decides to investigate further. Upon further investigation, Roman found out that it's an eventual bloodbath. And he was right. He and Dean got caught in a crossfire and shit got nasty, leaving Dean to deal with it was the only reasonable answer for Roman. Apparently, Dean thinks other wise.

_"Fuck you Reigns!" Dean roared and stormed out of his 'friend' temporary apartment._

All of that happened 2 years ago. They haven't seen each other since then. Until now that is.

Dean was about to say something spiteful to the samoan but he was beaten by a soft, curious voice.

"So.. you two know each other?" Seth steps in the picture. Both Roman and Dean shared a look then turns toward Seth who was now standing in between them.

Seth looked at Roman then at Dean, looking for an answer but neither Alpha said a word.

An awkward silence followed after that.

Dean stepped forward, shielding Seth from Roman's view and gently puts his hand on either side of the Omega's shoulder.

"Umm Seth, why don't you go to the kitchenette and pick out the doughnuts you like and leave the ones you don't, yeah? Me and.. _Roman_ here would like to catch up a bit okay." Dean gave a warm smile. But Seth remained annoyed by the Alpha.

Does Dean think he's a kid or something? There's definitely something he's hiding and Seth does not appreciate the secrecy between _these two._

"Fine." Seth sighs and grabs the paper bag, making his way to the kitchenette without sparing a look at the two Alpha's behind him.

 _'He's treating me like a child!! Fine Dean!! Be that way.'_ Seth was fuming from the inside as he marched away from the lounge, leaving them to their business.

"You're acting like my dad, Dean.." Seth whispered to himself, feeling drained inside.

He lost his appetite after that.

 

\---

 

"The fuck are you doing here Reigns?" Dean glared daggers at the brunette. He paced around the lounge but his eyes are locked onto Roman.

"I could ask you the same thing." Roman replied. Not backing down one bit.

"I work here." Answered Dean.

"You?" Roman laughed. "You work here? Since when did the _Great Lunatic Fringe_ became a stuck up ass kisser. I thought he had issues with authorities." Roman continued to laugh, amused by the current situation.

"I do. And I still do." Dean is getting more and more pissed just by looking at the stupid grin on Roman's face.

"Aw c'mon Dean. You still mad about that night? It was 2 years ago man!! Cheer up bud, besides, I ain't here looking for you." Roman made his way to _Seth's couch_ and sat down.

Dean is boiling inside.

"So.." Dean maintained his _calm_ voice. "If you're not here to kill me, then what?" The blonde walk slowly then takes a seat in front of Roman.

"I have some agreements to sign with Hunter."

"What is it with you _business people_ and agreements!?" Dean threw up his hands and sighs loudly.

"I am sick and tired of this shit. I sick and tired of looking at your smug face so I suggest you leave before I shove my fist down your throat."

"I knew you're still mad about that! C'mon Dean, move on man. Let all of that just slide and maybe we could be friends again." Roman smiled and held out his hand for Dean.

"No!" Dean slaps Roman's hand away. "Not again. I've been through enough to know that you're gonna backstab me when shit hits the fan. You can take your friendship bracelet and skedaddle outta here ya hear me?" Dean grunts and looks furious at this point.

"Not till I get to see Hunter and have our _deal_ settled."

"I don't care what deal you have with Hunter, I just don't want you anywhere near me or Seth for that matter. Especially Seth. Don't you go near him Reigns, I _will_ stab you." Dean gripped hard on couch's armrest, knuckles turning white.

Roman was taken aback by what Dean said. Why is Dean so protective of that little Omega? Unless..

"What are you to that Omega?" Roman curiously asked. He needs to know what Dean and Seth's relationship are. From what happened earlier, it seems that Dean is rather close to Seth.

Close enough for that pretty thing to be comfortable around the assassin. Maybe he doesn't know what Dean actually is?

"I'm his bodyguard." Dean said aloud. Making sure that Roman get's the picture.

"Ah. Figures." Roman's right. Seth doesn't have a clue who Dean actually is and Dean will probably never tell him that.

Roman needs to tell his dad about this. There's more to this but he's not planning on pressing any further. He doesn't want to provoke the lunatic fringe.

_'You're up to something Dean and I intend to find out.'_

Roman can't sign Hunter's deal today. He needs to do some research first on what the hell is an _assassin_ doing in a highly secured building. Dean is either here to kill someone.. or he's just Mr Levésque's son's bodyguard. Roman doubts that, very much.

Words were spoken and Dean is still annoyed by the other Alpha, ever after he excused himself and left the floor. Dean sighs audibly.

"The fuck.." Dean cursed, mad at the musk scent Roman left in the area.

No one gets to have the privilege of having a wiff of Seth's honeysuckle sweet scent. Especially Roman. For all he know, Roman can rot in a ditch somewhere in Queens.

While Dean was busy pacing about in the lounge, he didn't notice a small figure came and approached him. Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly snaps at the sudden interruption.

"WHAT?!" Dean shot his words.

Seth flinch at the angry tone of Dean. He steps back, terrified of what Dean might do.

Dean's infuriated filled heart, soften when he sees Seth in front of him. He didn't mean to snap at the younger man. Seeing Seth, wide eyed in shock and.. sad? Seth eyes were glassy but no tears were present.

"Seth I'm so sorry.." Dean tried to hold Seth hand but Seth quickly backed away.

"Don't come near me." He said. But Seth's voice wasn't angry or sad. He's.. disappointed. He's disappointed in Dean.

"Seth, please." Dean moved forward and grabbed Seth's arm forcefully.

"Let go of me!" Seth pried Dean's hand away. Dean could just hold on to him and not let go but Seth wants him to, so he did.

Seth looked at Dean. And the emotion that was clearly plastered across the Omega's face was so obvious, anyone can see it.

Hurt.

Seth stormed out of the room and entered Hunter's office, slamming the door behind him. Dean just lets him go. For now.

He need to cool off first, then make things right. For Seth.

"God damnit.." Dean cursed. His luck with Seth won't get any better if this keeps up.

"I'm sorry Seth.." Dean whispered.


	11. Petrichor

Seth is pissed.

Not only did Dean treated him like a child, he feels like one too. It's all going downwards from here on out and Seth is too angry at Dean to be confronting him. Dean tried opening the door to Hunter's office but it's locked shut. Besides, Seth doesn't want to have anything to do with Dean right now. He's just going to stay put in his dad's work space till the old man arrives back.

Seth didn't know what hit em till the point of erupting but all the while he was pacing in that room, he managed to kick the guest's chair till it fell backwards.

"Ow!!" Seth shouted in pain and held his aching foot. He hopes to god that Dean didn't hear his discomfort. If he did, the Alpha will be sure to break down the door to see what's going on.

'A tantrum is what's going on.' Seth judged himself for his upsetting behaviour.

"Stupid chair.." Seth cooled down a bit after that. He went over to pick up the fallen chair but noticed something.. odd.

"Huh.. what's this?" Seth eyes got caught onto something rather shiny once it hits the light. And it's small, very very small. The size of a button probably.

No one could've seen it if no one was looking for it. Plus, it's on the underside of a chair, no one could've known what's under there.

Lucky for Seth, he noticed it.

Seth kneeled down to have a closer look at the thing that had managed to get plastered on the bottom seat under the chair. He reached over cautiously and poked at it.

Nothing happened so by guessing, it's probably safe to wedged it out. Seth pulled on the tiny thing and it came loose.

Upon closer inspection, he thought it was some sort of screw or bolt, but it's actually a whole other thing entirely. It's shaped like a small disc, the bottom half is made of plastic and the upper half is made of metal wire gauze.

Seth, sitting on the floor, stared at the item in his right palm for a few minutes, trying to wrap his head around what the actual fuck this thing is.

"What the.." Suddenly Seth stopped speaking. His eyes grew wide and before he accidently says anything, he clamped his mouth shut and covered with his free hand.

It's a wireless voice transmitter.

'How long has that been there for?! Holy shit!!'

Seth stood up quickly, dropping the bug on the floor below. He paced backwards away from the device, feeling shocked and terrified at the same time.

'Who put that there? It must be someone who's allowed on the floor by permission. But who? Dolph? No.. it can't be him. Why does he need to eavesdrop anything Hunter says? The man is his secretary for god's sake!'

Seth regained his composure and slowly approached the device. He picks it up slowly and placed it carefully on Hunter's desk.

'Is it still working? No, I'm not gonna take that chance.. If it wasn't Dolph and it's not me, maybe.. maybe mom? But why??'

Seth sighs worryingly . His blood pressure is rising and his suppressant is acting weirdly to the mixture of emotion he's enduring. Seth noticed how his hand were shaking vigorously and his vision became faded.

"Damnit.." He cursed. Seth managed to find a wall and tries to prop up straight, making sure his body doesn't go limp and stabilizing the blood flow within his body.

"D-Dean.." Seth moaned in pain. "..Dean!" He tried again, hoping to catch the Alpha's attention. Seth was panting during the whole process.

His legs were trembling trying to keep his upper body standing but eventually they gave in. Seth dropped to the floor, heart beating like a hummingbird and his eyes slowly drooped, losing his ability of sight.

"Dean.." He managed to whisper. Seth heard a loud rupturing noise then a muffled pair of footsteps.

Are those footsteps coming nearer of going further?

He can't tell. Only that there's someone here with him, and he's not alone.

 

\---

 

Petrichor.

That's the first thing that came to Seth's mind when he wakes. Not fully awake though, almost like in a state of sleep but he can almost control his surroundings.

But in this case, Seth's surroundings feels soft as feathers and smooth like a silk. His eyes were still foggy and he couldn't make out what he's looking at.

Then he breathes.

That scent.

That intoxicating scent.

It smells like rain, earthy and.. something he can't quite make out what it was.

It's addictive.

"Hmph.." Seth groggingly tries to get up from whatever position he was in and he realized his actually being straddled.

Finally his eyes began to clear up the fog that had been covering his ability to see. The first thing that his eyes saw was skin.

To be exact, the crook of Dean's neck.

Seth was still unsure what was happening but the scent that Dean produces just eases his nerves and calms him down. He feels relaxed even though he's literally sitting on Dean's lap with each leg between Dean's thighs. His hands hooked behind Dean's neck.

It's as if all of his anxiety and fears disappeared. Just like that. Incredible.

Seth closes his eyes and inhales as much as Dean's scent as he can.

Petrichor.

 

\---

 

"Hey.." Dean whispered when he sees that Seth is waking up. He's sitting on the armchair beside Seth.

Dean had placed Seth on his favourite couch and wraps the Omega up in the nesting blanket he gave. Seth slowly sat up and rubs his eyes.

"Hey.." Seth replied.

"How are you feeling?" Dean said in concern. He's petrified that something like this would happen again. His heart can't handle a situation like that anymore much less see Seth in an unconscious state.

"I.. don't know." Seth stared at his palm for a bit then looks up at Dean.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I heard you call my name from Hunter's office. I tried to open the door but it's shut tight so I kinda pick locked myself inside. The next thing I knew was you were on the floor." Dean said truthfully.

Seth could see distress written all over Dean's face. He must've cause the Alpha a tremendous amount of scare earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay Seth? I can take you to an Omegan clinic if yo--"

"No. It's.. it's okay. I'm fine now." Seth cuts the Alpha short.

'Was that a dream? Was I actually sitting on Dean's lap and scenting him? It seems so.. surreal.' Seth was puzzled. He can't separate which is reality and which is fantasy.

"Dean.. was I.."

"Hm?"

"..Nevermind." Seth turned away from Dean. A light pink blush slowly crept onto his pale cheek and up to his ears.

'There's no way I was doing that. Hah. Me and Dean being that close? Impossible.' Seth was baffled at his own earlier thought. To think what he dreamt was a reality is just ridiculous.

"How long was I out?" Seth asked.

"About 3 hours. It's almost 7." Dean stood up and sat by the far end of Seth's couch.

Shit. That long?

Seth tried to stand up. His feet were still kinda wobbly and Dean grabbed his arm, giving the younger man more stability.

"Thanks.."

"You shouldn't be moving around so much. You had a low blood pressure and literally passed out. And, you haven't eaten anything yet."

It's just then when Seth realized he's actually hungry. Damn. He needs to change his medication. The pills he has now are screwing with his body and it enrages him.

"The transmitter.." Seth whispered. He remembered what he was doing before he blacked out.

"What?" Dean didn't catch what the Omega said.

Seth ignored Dean, he grabbed the blanket and draped over his shoulders loosely.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks.

Seth slowly made his way to Hunter's office. He noticed that the chair he kicked down had been straightened up. He went over to Hunter's desk.

"It's not here.." Seth traced the table but the little button like shaped device is.. gone.

"What's not here?" Dean asks, coming over to Seth side to have a look at the table for himself.

"There was like.. a tiny black disc here. I put it here before I passed out." Seth looked at Dean judgingly.

'Did you take it Dean?'

It's as if Dean could read his mind.

"Sorry Seth, I didn't see what was on here. Maybe you misplaced it."

"No. I know I put it here.." Seth looked more and more confused by the second.

"Look Seth. I think it's best if I fix you up with something to eat, yeah? Then we can think this through." Dean smiled and pulled on Seth's shirt, making the Omega oblige in following him out of the room.

"Okay.." Seth replied.

'I swear that's where I left it.. and that dream with Dean. Was it even real? Was the voice transmitter only in my head?' Seth was mentally drained after that ordeal.

 

\---

 

The first thing he saw after he had burst into Hunter's office, was the chair. The chair that he sat on, the first day when he had arrived here. The day he met that beautiful creature. But the chair was toppled, and to his dread, his secret had been discovered.

To his left, he saw the beautiful creature laid powerless, breathing heavily on the floor.

Before he hurries to help the unconscious Omega, he sees the item that clearly belongs to his, displayed for all to see on Hunter's table.

He snatched it right away and crushed it in between his thumb and index finger. Now the little pest had turn into a small debri.

He opened the window in Hunter's office and flicked it out. If it's gone from sight, it doesn't exist, right?


	12. Death Trap

"I'm telling you, it was here." Seth points to Hunter's desk, trying his very best to convince Dolph that he's telling the truth.

It's been a full two weeks since the gruesome discovery. Dean has been awfully secretive and also unapproachable after that ordeal. He's hiding something and Seth intends to find out no matter what. Him and Dean are strictly business as of now. Not much words were spoken and their casual conversation are pretty much strained to the point of silence.

"You're saying that there's someone out there, listening in on everything that Hunter says? C'mon Sethie.. who would plant a bug in your dad's office?"

Dolph was gone for a couple of weeks. Apparently his mother back home, Cleveland Ohio, fell ill but everything's fine now. Thank goodness for that. It had Dolph worried sick and Seth was equally concern about his friend's mother's health.

"I don't know! There's not many people who are allowed on this floor."

"Well that makes everything easier now doesn't it?"

"How so?"

"Welp, it limits the options of who would do such a thing." Dolph went over to Hunter's desk and leaned on it. He crossed his arms above his chest and looks at Seth who is standing a few feet away.

"I mean, it's definitely not me, obviously. And it sure as hell ain't you or Hunter either. And that leaves two." Dolph lift two fingers up.

"It's either, a, Stepahnie, or b, Dean." Dolph gave a small smile.

If Dean is the culprit, then Dolph will take all the time in the world to make sure that man dies in an agonizing pain.

"..Wait. There's that other Alpha, Roman." Seth thinks back again about that strange Alpha.

Roman said he has a few things to settle with Hunter but he never came back after that day when he bumped into Dean, his _old friend_.

 _'Hah. Old friend my ass.'_ Seth grimaced, remembering the past.

"What? You're telling me there's another Alpha in here besides Dean?" Dolph was genuinely surprised and disappointed at the same time.

He was certain it's Dean. Now that there's another suspect in the picture, it's 50/50 chance between those two.

Seth nodded.

"Fuck." Dolph cursed.

"It can't be Dean.. right?" Seth asked. The omega has his doubts but he hopes that it isn't true. Right now, he's thankful that Roman was there before he found the transmitter. It gives Seth more reasons to blame it on that rouge Alpha.

 _'You wouldn't do anything like that, would you Dean?'_ There's a lot of investigation needed to be done, and Seth is running out of ideas on how to expose this eavesdropping scumbag.

"Relax Seth, I'm gonna find out who's doing this, okay." Dolph gave a assuring smile to the younger man.

To be honest, the beta isn't entirely sure if Seth is telling the truth or not, but Seth is his friend, he'd do anything to make sure his friend stay safe and sound. More work for him then. Things just couldn't get any better.

 

\---

 

"Hey Dean, can we go on a ferry cruise tonight?" Seth tried conjuring up a late night plan.

Both Seth and Dean are in the penthouse. Seth was just mindlessly flipping through his worn out book about baking when the idea popped up in his head. He's sitting quietly on his living room couch, wrapped in his blanket. Dean on the other hand was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, busy texting someone that Seth has no idea who.

"Hmm, ferry cruise?" Dean looked up from his phone to Seth suspiciously.

"Yeah.. Well, I thought that since the last time we hung out was awhile ago, maybe we could go out tonight?" Please say yes you stupid Alpha.

"I'm sorry Seth. I already have plans tonight. We can go next week if that's okay with you?"

Oh.

"Oh.. that's okay. Next week it is then." Seth tried to smile at Dean but the Alpha was back to his phone, texting. It hurts a little but Seth won't admit that.

 _'It's okay. He's probably busy with something.'_ Seth pathetically convinces himself that there's something more important on Dean's mind then attending to Seth's proposal.

Seth want's to ask Dean about the device he found. He needs to know if that Alpha has anything to do with it. Maybe if he could get Dean to loosen up and be comfortable around the omega, he could pry out those answer he desperately needs.

"Hey Seth. I'm going out. Don't wait for me, I won't be back till morning, probably." Dean suddenly spoke, cutting off Seth trail of thought.

The alpha checked for bullets in his hand gun and stuffs it in the back of his pants. He checked his wallet next and without sparing a glance at Seth, he left. Just like that.

Seth didn't have time to say anything when Dean went out the front door.

It just left a huge sting in Seth's heart. And it's making the younger man more and more angry at the sudden change in Dean's behavior.

"Okay then." Seth stood up and went over to his coat hanger. He picked out his black jacket and swiftly puts it on, zipping up to his neck and pulling the hoodie over his head.

He stuffs his key card in his pocket and made his way to his front door.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Seth is shocked that he's going through with this unplanned idea. Hunter will literally lock him up in a cage if he ever finds out. But Seth will make sure his old man never finds out about this.

Following Dean and seeing where he goes at night? That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. But Seth has little to be afraid of, except for the hundreds of Alphas and Betas running around here and there in the streets of New York.

"Fuck it." Seth said and steps out of his home. It's the first time he's going out, alone. He's going to regret this but he can't stay on the sidelines anymore. It's killing him mentally and physically. Seth _needs_ to know what Dean is up to.

If it means he needs to get himself in unnecessary danger, so be it.

 

\---

 

"Nice seeing you still alive Ambrose." An Alpha approached Dean from behind.

Dean is having a tall glass of beer in a small pub just a few blocks away from Seth's penthouse. It's suburban with good music running in the background and the place isn't that crowded. Perfect for a criminal meet up.

Dean didn't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Good to see you too Orton." Dean took a sip from his glass. Randy pulled out a seat beside Dean and ushered the bartender to bring him a glass also.

"So, how's life?" Randy sarcastically asked.

"Been through worse." Dean puts his glass down and looks at the Alpha beside him.

"What's this about Randy?" Dean didn't know why would the great drug lord from Miami would take a drive by to Manhattan. The guy could just send a henchman or two to do that job.

"Nothing, just curious about how my favorite assassin doin'."

"Your favorite assassin is doing fine. Now spill."

"Sheesh, can't a guy enjoy the company of his old friend?"

Dean gave Randy an irritated look.

"Guess not. Well now, since we're all _strictly business_ , I have an errand for you."

"Oh god, you came all the way here to give me an errand? You know you could just ring me up, right?"

"Nah, too risky." Randy took out something from his front pocket and slides it across the bar to Dean.

A picture.

A picture of Dwane to be exact.

"So? What's Dwane have to with all of this?" Dean asked, still not sure what Randy is implying.

"I want him dead. This week."

Dean shot a look at Randy. Killing Dwane? Don't get him wrong, Dean would kill anyone in a blink of an eye, but Dwane? Roman Reigns's dad? If Roman finds out about this, that man will man hunt Dean down till the edge of the world.

"Randy, you know I can't.." Dean slides back the picture to the Alpha next to him.

"Aw c'mon Dean. Just like the good old days, you know you want to." Randy takes back the picture and slid it into his pocket.

"I.. I'll think about it."

"That's the Dean I know!" Randy slaps Dean's shoulder in amusement.

"But why would you want him dead?" Dean asked curiously.

"The same reason why he want's Hunter dead. He's targeting my kill Dean, I can't let that happen. He needs to be gone so that I can have whatever Hunter's hiding for myself."

"Business as usual." Dean said as he downs the last remains of his drink.

He wanted to ask more but when he turned to look at his side, the Alpha is gone.

"Fill er up." Dean turns his attention to his empty glass that his being filled with a nice new brew.

He wonders if Seth is waiting for him. Nah. The boy is probably asleep by now. That leaves Dean more time to nurse on his cold beverage and think about what Randy just said.

 

\---

 

Seth stood awkwardly just across the street from the pub Dean entered earlier. He's leaning close against a nearby building wall, avoiding the human traffic on the street side. He's trying to man up and enter the scary place. Seth has never step foot into a pub before and he's afraid going in alone.

"C'mon Seth. You can do this." The omega in hiding said that a few time before weaving his way through the pedestrians.

Finally, he's on the other side of the road, just a few more feet from the destined pub. When Seth turned a sharp corner, he accidentally bumped into someone.

He almost fell backwards from the collision but the person he ran into managed to grab Seth's arm just in time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there." The man said.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking.." Seth apologized, staring holes into his shoes.

"Hey wait.. do I know you?" The man in front of him said suddenly. His hand his still gripping on Seth's arm, not letting go. It's making the omega a bit uncomfortable.

Seth looked up, making eye contact with the stranger. The man is taller than him, so when Seth lifted is chin to have a look, his hoodie fell back and his feature is out for all to see.

Seth doesn't recognize this person.

The stranger is wearing a black shirt, with a snake across his torso and it says _viper_ , below the intricate design.

"Sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else." Seth said. He tried to move pass the man but suddenly the stranger pinned him back first to a nearby wall.

"Ahh, let go of me!" Seth panicked. He didn't shout his words though, he didn't want to make a scene out of this.

 _'What does this Alpha freak want from me?!'_ He screamed inside. Seth struggled trying to break free from this insane Alpha's tight hold.

The Alpha chuckled.

"This must be my lucky day," he said.

Seth stopped struggling seeing it's useless in this situation and listened to what this Alpha is saying.

"I can't believe I bumped into _Hunter Levésque's son._ " The Alpha gave a sinister smile that sent cold terrifying shivers down Seth's spine.

Seth eyes grew wide when he heard his father's name said aloud. Who is this person? It won't be long till Seth finds out about everything.

Seth got more than he bargained for.

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me." The Alpha said in a cold, blood lust tone.

This is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I just can't help myself xD


	13. Silence

"What do you want? Where are you taking me??" Seth tried to wedge away from the Alpha, but he has a tight grip on the back of his neck, forcing him to walk forward. They avoided the public and used a dark alley to get to wherever this Alpha wants to take him.

"Keep struggling like that and I'll claim you right here, right now." The Alpha whispered near Seth's ear.

Seth instantly stop wriggling around. Right now, he's terrified beyond anyone's imagination.

"I don't get it." The Alpha suddenly spoke. He tighten the hold on Seth's neck, forcing him to stop walking.

Seth breath caught in his throat when the Alpha pulled down the collar of Seth's shirt, exposing his neck. The Alpha traced his finger across Seth's nape, trying to find a claiming bite. It made Seth feel incredibly uncomfortable but he kept his mouth shut.

Having an Alpha he barely knows this close to him, sends alarms to his Omegan instinct to claw and fight him off. But he pushed down the urge to do that. It might just put him into a worse situation than he already is.

The Alpha stopped probing Seth's neck and pats his shirt back to where is was. His expectation was right.

There's no mating scar to be found.

"You're not mated but you're running around the city like you're someone's husband. Didn't daddy told you not to go out without an Alpha by your side?"

Seth didn't say anything. This is all his fault, if he wasn't too paranoid by Dean, none of this would've happened. He blames himself for getting into this mess.

"Not much of a talker eh? It's okay. You won't need to talk all that much after this. Now walk."

So far, the strange Alpha didn't try to hurt him or make him do anything beside follow his orders. Being a smart Omega Seth is, he obeyed when the Alpha told him to get into the back seat of a black porsche that was parked in a garage.

"The name's Randy by the way. You and I are gonna be the best of friends from now on." Randy adjusted the rear mirror, making sure he has a good view of Seth behind him.

Seth doubts that. He has so much question right now. Where are you taking me? What do you want from me? How do you know my dad? How did you know I'm his son? But he can't seem to voice out his words. It's like his mind went into a blackout and all of his nightmares are coming true, right in front of his eyes.

He sits still in the middle seat, looking at the road in front of him. He sees Randy put on some music but he can't hear anything. His ears keeps hearing a gentle hum of everything in his surroundings.

Everything seems so calm at the moment and Seth doesn't know why he's not trying to escape from this crazy Alpha.

"You're probably feeling weird right now. I kinda poked you with a mild nerve calmer so things might get a bit dozy for you. It's okay, you'll be fine." Randy said while weaving through traffic.

Fucking bastard.

Seth sat quietly in the back seat, unable to do anything. He sees everything clearly, but he can't get a grip of reality. Maybe it's best if he just sleep this one out. He'll wait until the time is right for him to speak.

 

\---

 

"WHERE IS HE YOU FUCKER?!?!"

Dean gets backed up to a wall, avoiding the wrath of the older Alpha who is dangerously pointing a blade directly at him. Dean raised his arms cautiously.

"I keep telling you, I DON'T KNOW!!" Dean yelled back.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're his bodyguard!! It's your job is to be with him and protect him!!!" Hunter is all out rage at the moment.

He's furious and would not hesitate to drive his blade into Dean's right cheek and continues to slice away until the weapon is on the other side of Dean's face, making him unable to close his jaw and watches him choke on his own blood.

But he can't do that. He needs Dean alive so that he can get his missing son back.

Dean's back is still flat against the wall. He's waiting for Hunter to cool down and hopes he puts the sharp object away. He could easily grab the blade away from Hunter, but he's not risking it. It's better for Hunter to just put it down by himself.

Eventually, he did.

"Why is this happening.." Hunter whispered.

He backs off from Dean and puts down the blade on a coffee table. He shakingly sat down on a couch. Seth's couch. Both men are actually in Seth's penthouse.

After Dean had a few drinks last night, he went out for a bit of walk, then by morning, he was back at Seth's place. He called out for the Omega but the place was dead silent.

At first he thought Seth must be oversleeping. But Seth never does that. The Omega never missed a day without making breakfast and preparing for the both of them. There was no sweet smell in the air, no baked goods in sight and most of all, no sound.

That's when Dean knew something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

He scattered the whole place, looking at every nook and cranny. He busted into Seth's room and no one was there. He checked the bathrooms, still, no life in sight. He check all the rooms and yet, the person he's looking for is not _here_ _._

Seth is missing.

"FUCK!!" Dean punched the wall to his left. His hand was throbbing, but the pain in his heart was much greater.

 _'I should've stayed with him!! I should've taken him on that cruise he wanted to go on! Fuck fuck fuck!!! It's all my fault!!'_ Dean regrets leaving last night.

He should've never gone over to Randy. Seth might even be here right now if it weren't for Dean not being there to protect him.

Then comes the hard part. Telling Hunter the news. It got physical just after Dean mentioned about Seth's disappearance.

And now here they are, completely dumbfounded in Seth's penthouse, not knowing where to start.

Dean leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. He knows with each second, Seth might be in terrible danger. It angers him that he doesn't know where to start. This should've never happened.

"Dolph, get everyone to find him. I want him back as soon as possible. Stop the exporting, stop manufacturing, stop packaging, stop the whole fucking business! Tell them, whoever get's my son back, get's anything they want. Do it _now_ Ziggler." Hunter spoke in all calmness, containing his boiling rage with all of his willpower.

Dolph, who was silent the whole time while standing by the front door, just answered _yessir_ and left without another word. Leaving Hunter and Dean to deal with each other.

"If I find out that you're behind all of this.. I swear, on my life, I tie you down and cut _all_ of your fingers, one by one. I'll slice your tongue and watch you drown." Hunter means every word he throws at Dean.

"Trust me Hunter, I want to do the same to whoever is doing this." Frustration sets in and the air felt heavier than before.

_'Where are you Seth? Please come home..'_

Dean desperately wants to see him again. To look into his beautiful big eyes. To run his fingers through his luscious silky hair. To sniff the sweet, honey nectar scent that he can't get enough of.

Dean misses him. So badly.

 

\---

 

After a long drive from New York to, where ever this is. Randy shuts off the engine and wakes up Seth who fell asleep halfway through the journey. They left in the middle of the night and now it's morning. The drive took about 7 hours and not once Seth complained anything to the Alpha.

"Wake up, we're here."

Seth groggily opens his eyes to see Randy looking back at him. His eyes grew wide when he realized; _he's actually being kidnapped by this Alpha._

"Stop looking at me like I'm a ghost, now c'mon. I gotta a place for you to stay for awhile."

Seth can't do anything else but follow Randy's instructions. If he disobeys, he either gets killed or get taken advantage of. Beside, there's no use in fighting him now.

Seth doesn't know where he is, he has no money, no contact, no phone, there's no way he can survive out in the real world if he choose to run now.

During all the time Randy has been with him, Seth is genuinely surprised that the Alpha didn't try to make a move on him.

 _'_ _Maybe Randy already has a mate?'_

That's the only explanation that makes sense. Honestly, Seth is thankful for that. If it was just another Alpha that had taken him, he'd be dead by now.

"Okay so this is where you'll be staying from now on." Randy says as he opened the door to the apartment.

Once Seth steps foot inside, he sees a guy sitting by the kitchen counter and another guy standing next to him. Both of them are Beta. Seth could smell it in the air.

"That's Joey and that's Jamie, both of these guys are your security guards. Okay, I think I've got everything done here. Get comfortable cause you're gonna spend a lot of time here." Randy smirks and went out, locking the door behind him before Seth could ask any questions.

Okay, this is probably the most reasonable kidnapping Seth could ever asked for.

He didn't get a scratch on him, there was tying up or shutting up to be done, the kidnapper gave him a place to stay, he also gave some security and to top it off, the apartment is jaw droppingly expensive looking.

Seth doesn't get it. What does Randy want with him?

"Heyya boss, I'm Jamie Noble that's my pal, Joey Mercury." Jamie points to Joey and Joey just waves at them.

"Yeah.. um.. he doesn't talk much." Jamie added.

Seth is completely weirded out by all of this. It's insanity.

"What am I here for?" Finally, Seth worked up the courage to speak.

"Oh you don't know?" Jamie asked.

"No.." Seth has a bad feeling about this.

"Our boss Mr Orton wants to meet with your dad, Hunter Levésque. It's okay! it's just business talk, nothing to worry about." Jamie quickly said before Seth could snap at him.

Seth doesn't believe him one bit but for now, he's too tired to argue. The drugs are probably leaving his system right now and he's not feeling to good. He just want to catch up on sleep and deal with life when he wakes up.

"Mr Orton didn't plan it at first, but after his meet up with an old friend in New York, he kinda ran into you. So, seeing the opportunity in hand, he brought you here."

"...An old friend?"

Wait.. No. It can't be.

"Yeah, some assassin name Dean or Dan, something like that. I don't know, I forgot his name. Are you hungry? We have food in the fridge if you want anything. I can fix you a sandwhich. You don't look too good boss.." Jamie looked somewhat worried about Seth seeing how pale the Omega turned all of a sudden.

"I-it's okay.. I'm.. fine. I just wanna lay down for a bit.." Seth went over to the nearest couch he sees and flops down.

No. There's no way. It must be a coincidence. It has to be. It's not possible. It can't be him. It just can't.

"What am I thinking.. it's not him.. I'm getting too paranoid." Seth convinced himself. Seth shakes his head, clearing the assumptions that is floating in his muddled mind.

Dean? An assassin? Hah. That's just stupid.

 _'Stop it Rollins. You're making yourself sick.'_ Seth feels a headache settling in.

"I wish you were here Dean.." Seth pulled his jacket tighter to his body for a bit of comfort.

He wanted to cry, but he's not ready to give up on Dean yet.

Dean will come and get him. At least, he hopes so. All Seth can do now is come up with a plan to get out of here as soon as possible. His dad must be on the verge of exploding right now.

"I'm sorry dad.." Seth tried to get as much rest as he can. It's going to be awhile before he gets to reunited with his _family_ again.

 

\---

 

Dean sat silently on his bed. Not his bed, but the bed of his intended. His sweetheart, his best friend, his beloved, his Seth..

He picks up Seth's blanket and hugs it tightly, taking in all the scent that is left. It's fading so quickly, it makes him feel so sad and worried about the Omega.

"I'll get you back, I swear." Dean kissed the blanket and puts it back where it belongs. He looked over on the nightstand and noticed something familiar.

Seth's little stuffed pegasus.

It brought a sad smile on Dean's face. He still remembered the day he got that for Seth. It was probably the most fun he had in a long time. He would do anything to get that moment back. A moment where nothing matters and the world didn't have anything against them.

It was beautiful while it lasted.

Dean got up and went downstairs. He needs to start somewhere. He needs just one hint to know where Seth might be at, but where? The Omega could be anywhere by now! He could even be--

Dean stopped in his track when he heard his phone ringing. He checked the ID, hoping for Seth. But his hopes were let down.

It's just Randy.

 _'What the hell does he want now? I'm fucking busy at the fucking moment.'_ Dean cursed inside and harshly pressed green, answering the call.

"Randy, I'm busy right now. Call me when I'm not busy you clinggy bastard." Dean has so much to worry about right now. He doesn't have time for a meaningless conversation with his _boss_.

 _"Deano! You won't believe what happened last night when I left after our meet up!!"_ Randy exclaimed through the phone.

"Dude, if it's another druggie junkie on the street, I don't want to hear about it. I'm hanging up."

 _"No no no wait!!"_ Randy stops Dean from ending the call.

"Okay, say what you need, then I'm gonna hang up." Dean is not having any of this.

 _"Last night, after the pub, I_ ** _ran_** _into Hunter Levésque's son! Who knew the boy was so easy to find!! It's like he fell from heaven or something!"_ Randy laughed like a maniac.

Dean went completely silent.

Randy Orton has Seth in his possession.

 _"Dean? You there?"_ Randy called out but Dean didn't say a word.

_"Ambrose? I'm talking to you, you ther--"_

The call gets cut off. It ended just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what do you guys think???


End file.
